Alpha Magma
by ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub
Summary: Who knew the world could be so cruel? Who knew that mutants could be so alike? Who knew that one man could be so dangerous? Well, we certainly didn't! *terrible summary sorry, there will be a slight appearance of Nick Fury at the end. Rated T to be safe. SLIGHT childish romance, but nothing more.*
1. Ava Robertson

**_Author here: This story was originally published on Quotev, but not all of you reading will have Quotev. It is co-written with Precious Coardes from Quotev and while we are typing up the sequels I shall be sharing the original with you. Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I (we) only own Ava, Zinaida, Thomas and the other OC's. Everthing else belong's to Marvel._**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ava Robertson

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Mutant

**Hair:** long jet-black hair

**Eyes:** dark brown

**Skin:** tan

**Mutant Abilities:** accelerated healing, claws, superhuman senses and agility

**Mutant Name:** Alpha

**Nationality:** British and American

**Age:** 15

**Family:** dead

**Friend/s:** Zin, no one else yet

**Language/s:** English, Russian, German

**Likes:** horseback riding, practicing fighting, hanging out with Zin, going on adventures, reading, writing, and taking naps to make up for all her sleepless nights

**Dislikes:** Stryker, mean humans/mutants, snobs, know-it-all, fakers, those who make fun of others, strict rules, losing control over her powers, death, her nightmares of Stryker finding Zin and taking her away

**Personality:** Friendly, protective of loved ones, self-less, every day she has at least two cans of root beer and she loves to munch on a bag of popcorn. Ava's bold, kind, doesn't care what others think (usually), quiet, enjoys alone time

**Background:** Born into an extremely rich family on the outskirts of Scotland, Ava was a free-spirited and adventurous type of girl who was loved deeply by her parents. At the age of nine however, all of that changed when the MRD raided her town and burned all of the houses with mutants inside, including Ava's house with her parents inside. With the help of Thomas, a mutant friend who also lost his parents that night, he helped Ava flee the town before getting captured himself.

Using her grandmother's surname, she fled to America where she lived with her grandmother who taught her everything she knows for the next few years in peace. Just two days after her eleventh birthday, Stryker found her again, and killed her grandmother. Distraught over having lost her only family, Ava's powers appeared and she used them to escape, fleeing into the woods where she met Zin and who explained her own story.

The two have been irrespirable but did split when Ava thought her somewhat wild ways were affecting Zin and her sister. During that time, Ava met a man who cared for her and who trained her how to fend for herself by using martial arts. Stryker appeared that very night, killing that man. Ava fled yet again and, after a short while of hiding in the woods, Zin appeared again when Ava was fetching water from a nearby stream in the woods. The two besties have looked out for each other and Ava swore to always protect her from harm They've lived in the woods for a month now.


	2. Zinaida Keiji

**Name:** Zinaida "Zin" Viktoriya Keiji

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Mutant

**Hair:** Mostly dark blonde with two white streaks at the front

**Eyes:** Navy grey tinted white

**Skin:** Pale

**Mutant Abilities:** Power Absorption, Fire Breath

**Mutant Name:** Magma

**Nationality:** Russian and Australian

**Age:** 14

**Family: **Non-existent

**Friend/s:** Ava Robertson, no one else **_yet_**

**Language/s:** English, Russian, Arabic, Japanese, French

**Likes:** Surfing, Running, Swimming, Singing, Talking, Reading, Writing

**Dislikes:** School, discrimination, karaoke, dresses, people hurting her loved ones, losing control of her temper

**Personality**: Friendly, shy, kind, caring, family-oriented, guarded (as in guards herself mentally and physically), worried about what others think, has a hot temper

**Background:** Zin was born in Russia and has spent most of her childhood in Australia. However, her parents died when she was 9 and she had to live with her sister; they moved to America due to her sister's desires. Having spent a year in school with no friends Zin ran out one day only to meet her first friend in many years; Ava Roberson.

When she turned 11 her mutations appeared and she worked hard to keep them hidden, for six months no one but Ava knew but then her sister found out. Her sister worked even harder to teach Zin how to control herself but on Zin's birthday the MRD (Mutant Response Division) founded by William Stryker appeared at her home. Zin only just escaped alive but her sister wasn't so lucky. She has been living in the woods with Ava for a month now.


	3. Reunited & Stuck In The Crossfire

**(Zin's P.O.V)**

My feet trudged forward, heading towards the stream where I could fetch some water to keep my stomach full. _Later today I will try to spear a fish for my one meal, but for now I must keep dreaming of those happy days with lots of food_. I thought to myself.

My mind started to whirl with thoughts and memories of my sister and I sighed, depressed. I miss her terribly and I can't blame anyone else. It's my fault I'm a mutant and so overall it's also my fault that she is dead. Living in the woods may be hard but I don't think anything could be harder than knowing that it's your fault your sister is dead.

I sighed and my rational self said to me, _"You can't help it if Stryker and the whole MRD hate mutants. And you can't help it if your sister loved you enough to save you. What you can do is continue on with your life and live it to the fullest to make your sister proud."_

There was a nagging thought in my brain and my other side said, _"You're wrong you know! Your sister might have died but if you hadn't been a mutant the MRD wouldn't have come and killed her. Then you could've lived in peace, it's all your fault Zinaida."_

I grabbed my head with my hands and yanked at my hair. "SHUT UP!"

My yell echoed all through the trees as I continued to walk aimlessly wondering how the hell I am supposed to survive here. The fact that I was only wearing a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt wasn't helping and my feet were starting to freeze up. Where's the holiday spirit now huh?

I growled in frustration, why can't I have someone to talk to so I don't drive myself insane?! But then again if you keep talking to yourself, who's going to care? Who's going to come and hug you when you cry? But then again you can't be hugged can you, you would just hurt them?

"SHUT UP!"

I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees, why does life have to be so difficult? I felt steam start rolling out of my nostrils and opened my mouth in surprise. I breathed out and saw flames appear instead of the normal warm air.

_SNAP! _

I heard a twig break and jumped to my feet, soon the sound of hooves slowly plodding forwards broke my stance and I cautiously walking towards the noise. My feet sank into the snow sending chills up my spine but I was more affected by what may be coming towards me.

A shadow appeared and I slowly looked up in anticipation, what I saw scared me. There was a figure sitting on a very large horse holding a gun aimed at me, with the sun in my eyes I couldn't see who it was, however the person could see me. My mind was sent into panic mode and I started to run but the figure followed.  
>"Gee up!" the figure hollered.<p>

I ran faster and faster, grateful that I had spent so many years in the running team. I heard a shout behind me from the figure in the saddle.

"Zin! Zin wait!"

I looked behind me and saw familiar jet black hair, and then I felt myself falling. Turning my head back around I tried to place my hands in front of me but instead I face planted. Ow! Groaning, I rolled over and saw a teenage girl grinning down at me, but still in her saddle. I gasped, could it really be.

"Is that you….Ava?"

**(Ava's P.O.V)**

"The one and only." I said as I dismounted Midnight and walked over to my best friend Zin. She was just an inch shorter than me with long dark blond hair with two white streaks that fell in her face. Even with her navy grey eyes wide in shock, they still held their beautiful white tint; I noticed she was paler than usual; probably from being in the cold too long.

Coming to her, I held out my hand and she took it gladly as I helped her up. "You do realize I almost shot you, right?" I told her.

"No kidding." she said, eying my gun. "Where did you get that from?"

I blushed, pocketing it in the back pocket of my jeans. "I might have stolen it from an MRD officer?" I had a wild side. And that wild side often involved me stealing things.

"Stealing isn't good." Zin semi-lectured me. She then laughed, hugging me. "But I rather you have a gun then those ruthless mutant haters."

I hugged her back and nodded. Then I stepped back, sighting her outfit. "And what on earth are you doing wearing a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt in the middle of the winter?"

"I have nothing else but these clothes. I had no time to change."

I could easily able to relate. I wore nothing but a grey trench coat over my black camisole with blue jeans and brown boots that were killing my feet because they were three sizes too small. My hair was down and seemed to be a magnet for the now falling snow that was somewhat turning into a blizzard. "How did you end up out here then?" I asked her.

She looked away. "The MRD raided my house and I escaped."

"You're sister?"

Tears fell down her cheeks. "They… they killed her!" she blurted out before collapsing onto her knees, bawling her eyes out.

I helped her up and hugged her tight. "It's okay." I cooed. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"No!" she stated angrily. "It's not fair! Everywhere I go, the MRD are there; capturing or killing mutants like their animals—treating us like animals! It's just not right!" she buried her face in my shoulder as she mumbled, "I wish they were dead."

"Don't talk like that." I said sternly, looking her in the face.

"I don't want to hear that again; you don't want revenge okay Zin? Never think of revenge. It'll eat you up and spit you out once you're weaker than a fragile deer."

She wiped away her tears but I could still tell she was really upset. "But how do you do it? I mean, they killed your parents and took away Thomas."

And killed my grandmother is what I wanted to say. But I didn't. Zin was already distressed and I didn't want to make it worse by stating my own sad past that, for the most part, she already knew about.

Yes, the MRD had murdered my parents when I was young and took away my best guy friend after he'd helped me escape. Grandma Anna had been good to me; home-schooling me as to keep me from being bullied at school for being a mutant or even having me lose control of my power if I ever got distressed. But then, when I least expect it, Stryker (the MRD's head boss) secretly followed me home and attacked. I'd fought back but I wasn't quick enough to get to Grandma Anna. Stryker was the one who killed her in front of me before I ran for my life.

"I don't know how I do it." I answered Zin's question, noticing the snow now turning very thick and falling swiftly now. "But I do know we have to get out of here." I winced in pain. "And I have to get out of these boots." Taking off the boots, I handed them to Zin. "Put them on."

"But—"

"Not buts. Put them on. You're feet are turning into ice cubes."

She giggled and quickly put on the boots on her bare feet before I handed her my trench coat. She went to object but I held up a hand. "You need warmth." Although she sighed, she pulled on the long coat and followed me to Midnight.

She bit her lip. "He doesn't have rabies right?"

I laughed. "No. Midnight is the only thing I didn't steal. I got it from a martial arts guy before coming here."

After helping Zin onto my trusty and loyal stallion, I mounted him and, taking the reins, I lightly nudged him with my sock covered feet and off we trotted through the snowy, me steering him through the entanglement of large trees. As we got farther in, the snow got deeper. So deep, it nearly touched out ankles. I patted Midnight's neck, happy that he was able to steadily go through the more than three feet of snow, but still shocked how he could do such a thing.

"So where are we going?" Zin asked, shivering just as bad as I was now.

"A cave due west of here." I replied. "The stream passes through there and is much larger. I also have a basket of food."

"Good. I'm starved." she placed her hands on my shoulders, holding tight. "How did you find me anyway?"

"You yell really loud."

"Oh, right." she laughed.

I shivered again and felt her shiver a moment later. The wind picked up as we went along and the coldness in it was ridiculous. "You mind if we gallop?"

"Not at all." Zin said fast. Wrapping her arms around my waist tight, she said, "Good to go."

Nodding, I made Midnight go into a canter before digging my heels into his sides, causing him to gallop really, really fast. We weaved in and out of passages within the trees, the snow flicking up high into the air as we flew by.

Zin gasped and hollered, "WATCH OUT!"

Gasping myself, I pulled the reins up hard and Midnight reared, rising onto his hind legs as me and Zin fell off. We sat up and Midnight neighed furiously as he stomped his hooves in agitation each time he met the icy ground. I stood, grabbing the reins and pulled him toward me. "Легко мальчик. Легко." (Easy boy. Easy.)

"He's a Russian horse?" Zin asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

She smiled, then fled up to me in fear. "Ava," she said sternly, pointing behind us. Turning, I saw a man who was tall, wearing a tattered clothing and shoes under a beige trench coat walked slowly toward us. With an evil grin, I saw his cat-like teeth and noticed his nails growing longer.

"Sabretooth." I told Zin.

Without hesitation, we both quickly mounted on Midnight and I dug my heels into his sides as I steered him in the opposite direction and galloped away. We rode for only seconds before Zin and I were hoisted into the air, leaving Midnight to gallop deeper into the forest without us on him. Zin and I, still floating in the air, caught sight of a Magneto and Mystique.

"Let us go Magneto!" I hollered.

"Now!" Zin hollered.

"Will you cooperate?" Magneto asked.

"Yes! We will!" I lied.

Magneto lowered us. Zin, as predicted, let out a large fire flame that smashed into the snow, causing the snow to be blasted upward. Grabbing Zin's hand, with my immense agility and Zin's many years on the running team, we fled deeper and deeper into the woods until we heard something overhead. Looking up at the sky as we ran, we stopped when we noticed the thing was a huge black jet.

"Please tell me that's cavalry." Zin said hopefully.

"I really hope so." I said.


	4. Fleeing, Fight & A Supposed Safe Haven

**(Zin's P.O.V)**

I tugged on Ava's arm as I heard the sound of pounding feet coming closer. "Come on Ava! We have to keep going or else whoever it is flying overhead won't be able to find anything of our existence!"

Ava grunted and shoved me lightly in front of her, a warning to me that if it came down to a fight she would be the one to go down first. I didn't like the fact that she was willing to get hurt for me but I accepted that I was like a little sister to her. Our feet started moving steadily on the snow and we started gaining pace on the evil mutants behind us.

The wind was rushing in our faces and, exasperated, I called out to Ava, "When do you think they are going to give up?!"

Ava sighed loudly (well, obviously she had to have made it loud cause I heard her) and yelled back, "I don't know or care! We can keep running forever for all I care!"

I grunted and gritted my teeth as my feet rubbed against the end of Ava's boots; no wonder she gave them to me. We continued running for what felt like hours but logically was probably only a few minutes. Puffed out and eager to stop, I asked Ava, "Can you hear anyone behind us?"

It must have been slightly quieter than before because she took a while to respond. "I guess it should be ok if we slow to a walk….for now."

I smiled and gave Ava a hug, careful to not touch her skin. She sighed and said, "Don't ever blame yourself for your sister' death, and never ever try to get revenge on Stryker, because as much as he has done terrible things to us mutants we can't take him down…..trust me….I've tried."

I nodded and felt a wave of tears coming to my eyes, instead I shook my head and let go of Ava and we continued to walk in silence. A blur of blue crossed my vision and I snapped my head sideways to see a blue foot flying towards my face. I fell into the cold snow and Ava let out a tremendous yell, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

I heard Ava's claws come out with a snikt and then I was grabbed by my hair by someone with really sharp nails. My skull felt like it was being torn apart and I felt like my whole head was stretching, panic settled within me and as I was turning around to face my captor I let out a fire ball.

Plummeting to the ground I swiftly landed and rolled backwards standing up and facing Sabertooth, he snarled and lunged at me whereas I just ripped off Ava's trench coat and held out my hands.

I screamed as his claws went into my stomach but I managed to keep a tight head and grabbed his hands with my bare ones. His skin started to pale and his pressure of struggling started to relax, the paler he got the less struggles occurred and I was vaguely aware of Ava fighting Magneto and Mystique next to me. Sabertooth's skin started turning purple and the weight of him began to pull me down but still I held my grip.

Hands held my shoulders and pain erupted from my stomach as his claws (or nails) were extracted from me. A voice yelled in my ear, "What the hell do you think you were doing?! WERE YOU PLANNING ON KILLING HIM?!"

My head was swirling from the presence I now felt within my head but I still managed to let out a flame and I snarled, "He could've killed me! Would've you have preferred that?!"  
>Ava shook her head and gripped my bare shoulders, her face slackening. There was silence. Shrugging off her hands to stop her from being affected by my mutations, I soon said to her, "We should get out of here."<p>

Ava nodded, still not speaking to me, grumpy that I had almost killed a fellow mutant. I know it is a bad thing to do but I still didn't care very much, without the Brotherhood maybe…..just maybe…..mutants could be accepted for who they really are. Ava sighed as we trudged along in the snow, "You really weren't thinking straight were you?"

I shook my head, sure I almost killed a guy, sure there would've been advantages to that, but….I still hate violence. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess I just….I guess….well, his personality and memories kind of affected me."

Finally managing to say the words didn't help either, sure it means I can express myself but I still feel horrible. Ava growled, "I should've protected you better!"

I frowned, I didn't want Ava to be unhappy, she's my best friend, my only friend. I said softly, "You couldn't have taken on all three of them and besides-"

I was interrupted by the loud sound of a jet landing, the same jet that we had seen earlier. I yelled above the noise. "Ava, much as I want to be rescued, I suddenly don't feel as trusting!"

Ava yelled a reply. "I think I understand where you are coming from!"

The noise died down and I stared ahead of me as five figures emerged from the jet that had just landed. The first person I noticed was a man with red visors standing next to a woman with a serious look on her face (It was kinda scary actually, cause it seemed like she already knew what had happened) and red hair. Then there was a lady who looked to be African-American with snow white hair next to a man who looked to be slightly gruff with brown hair and sideburns. But there was one girl who intrigued me; she had mostly dark brown hair but had two white streaks at the front….I wonder why that was.

And then I noticed what they were wearing I couldn't but say in a snarky voice, "What the hell are you wearing?!"

The man with sideburns scowled and grunted but then everyone's faces turned to a look of fear. Their gaze seemed to be focused on the air above me; I looked up and the world seemed to go in slow motion. There was a tree falling down and looked like it was aimed to land on top of me, beside me Ava screamed something inaudible as I was stuck in a daze.

My head snapped back and I let out the loudest most bloodcurdling scream of all and then all went black.

**(Ava's POV)**

Everything was slow. The tree falling; Zin standing there in a daze; my voice hollering for her to get away inaudible. At that moment, I thought the last person I considered family was going to be crushed under a tree. But no. She was saved by the man with sideburns who got to her so fast it was literally blinding. He yanked her back so hard, she screamed in pain and passed out.

My claws still out, I glared at the man. "LET HER GO!" I hollered tremendously loud, and slightly scaring myself since I sounded so animal. My body burned in anger and, the footsteps that were chasing us now stopped directly behind me. I whirled and lunged at Magneto, throwing my claws in his face.

A stupid move.

He lifted his hand and I rose in the air. "Let me go!" I yelled realizing that because my bones were now metal, he could control and do whatever he wanted to me easily.

"Alright." he said simply. Flicking his hand to the left, I was launched into the trees. Dazed and splotches of light in front me, I shook my head and fled back to the battle ground where I saw the two women and men fighting Magneto and Sabbertooth. About to help them, I smelt a different scent and turned towards the woods to see Mystique fleeing away.

Narrowing my eyes, I fled after her. I ran through the trees swiftly, gaining speed each time I thought of Zin and how she was unconscious and how I wasn't there to protect her when she had been stabbed by Sabbertooth. A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away as I raced after quick paced Mystique._ I_ _won't let you down this time Zin. I promise._ I thought, then stopped when I suddenly didn't hear Mystique's footsteps.

In the middle of the forest, with the sky now pouring down buckets of snow, hail, and ice, and the ground all slushy and freezing my feet to blocks of ice, I knew I was at a disadvantage. First off, I couldn't smell anything because of all this snow that was making everything fuzzy, and secondly, I was freezing out here in these not-so-winter-proof-clothes. But I did have adrenaline, and it was on high now. The sense of danger send a shiver down my spine and I whirled right into a blue foot that collided into my face.

I flew back, smashing into a tree that dropped tons of snow on top of me. Climbing out the snow pile, I ducked fast, missing Mystique's punch. I threw up a leg, missing her as she dodged back and performed a fast roundhouse kick. Catching her ankle, I shoved her back violently, causing her to do a backflip before transforming into a black wolf.

Great.

The wolf fled to me and I dove out the way, rolling and standing upright before backing up a bit to give it and me some personal room. Mystique wasn't going for that. She lunged at me and I threw out my claws. She halted, whimpering and backing up as to not get near the razor sharp weapons within my fists. She snapped and growled at me as she and I walked slowly in a circle, figuring out each other's weaknesses and the easiest way to achieve a life-threatening attack.

Without warning, she fled to me and I grabbed her muzzle as she scratched and tried to claw open my stomach. Throwing her sideways, as she sailed through the air, she transformed into an eagle and soared off into the air.

"What the heck?" I said. Sensing someone behind me, I whirled, throwing up my claws that only clashed with a much bigger set than mine. I was face to face with the man with sideburns. He frowned, his brown eyes staring intensely at me. He was handsome, but he also had my friend and although he'd saved her, who's to say he wasn't working with Stryker.

"Are you working for Stryker?" I asked, strands of jet-black hair waving in my face from the forceful and chilling wind. I was cold and I knew I'd have a horrible cold by the next day; and if not, the flu or hypothermia that would be setting in at any minute now.

The man's eyes turned a bit darker and his frowned tightened as his eyebrows knit together in anger. "I save your weak friend and that's what you ask me?"

_Well, yeah, what you'd expect? A thank you?_ I thought internally. Pissed at him for calling Zin weak and not answering my question, I allowed my claws to slid forcefully back into my hands before I grabbed the man's collar and shove him into a tree; pinning him against it as I glared into his eyes.

This sudden motion made me feel fatigued even more, but pure adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going like I was. "Answer the damn question!"  
>He stared at me. "No. We don't work for Stryker."<p>

I squinted my eyes. "Where's my friend?"

"With my team. She's safe. And so will you if you let me go and allow me to take you to them."

"What does your team do? Round up mutants to make them work for you by harming other people?" I knew the Brotherhood did that, so I wasn't sure about the word 'team' anymore.

"My team are the good guys."

I didn't believe him.

He gave a sympathetic look. "I've been tasked to bring you and Zin back to a school for mutants. A safe haven."

"I've been to plenty of those places and Stryker still found me. Found us."

"I know."

"How do you know? You were never there!"

He sighed, gently removing my hand from his collar. He put a hand on my shoulder and I smelt a wave of sincere and friendliness coming off him. "There's a man who found you about an hour ago. He helps mutants, young and old. He only wants what's best for you. And right now, that's coming with us."

I shook my head as I shrugged off his hand. "Just give me back my friend and we'll be on our way. We don't need your team or anyone else."

I heard him huff, then the sound of running footsteps and I whirled, throwing a kick that he blocked easily before in one fluid motion, threw me onto his shoulder as he kept his arm firmly across me. I thrashed, kicked, punched and screamed at him to let me go. I threw insults and even scratched him with my claws but it didn't work. All it did was make him hold on tighter and for me to become even more tired.

Before I knew it, I was on the jet and the man sat me next to Zin who was wrapped in a blanket and still unconscious. The man sat in the seat across from us as the other members of his team asked if we were all ready. He said yes and the jet began to move. As we flew through the air, I glanced at Zin. Her eyes closed as she breathed evenly, I sensed eyes watching me and I glanced at the man who was now boring a hole through me. "What are you looking at?"

"She's your sister?" he asked.

"No. But we treat each other like sisters. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." he smiled softly.

I didn't return it. "Just stay away from her. Got it?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept that soft smile going.

Ignoring him (which was super hard to do), I sat a bit closer to Zin and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, rubbing it lightly to warm her up more. Eventually, I found sleep and dreamt of how we'd be able to escape this "safe haven" they were taking us to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to PandaGhost83 for favoriting and following, it is greatly appreciated! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. A Tough Mentor and A Temper Tantrum

**(Ava's POV)**

By the time we landed, it was late at night and I learned that our saviours went by the names of Jean, Storm, Scott, Rouge, and Logan who was now asleep. Smirking, I kicked his leg. His eyes flashed open and he glared at me. I smiled. He smiled back as he stood and got up. He went to lift up Zin but he saw my dangerous look at him.

"I'm going to get her help. That's what you want right?" he asked.

I nodded, and I watched as he lifted her up gently carrying her bridal style and walking rather fast off the jet and into the safe haven I couldn't see very well because it was super dark. Following the other four into the place, my jaw dropped at how huge the safe haven was.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see the Rouge, Jean, Scott, and Storm giving me worried expressions. I reassured them with a fake kind smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Um, who's the head boss around here?"

_I am._ Came a voice in my head.

Automatically, I revealed my claws, and whirled, my eyes narrowed at the man wearing a black suit and sat in an automatic wheelchair. Bald, his eyes were kind, as well as his smile. His scent was friendly, but I wasn't about to be fooled. "Who the hell are you?" I snarled. "And what did you do to my mind?"

He merely chuckled lightly. "I did nothing to your mind; I simply read your thoughts. And my name is Charles Xavier. I'm the "head boss" as you put it. But you can call me Professor X or simply Professor." he glanced at the others and they walked off after saying goodnight to me.

I didn't bother to reply. I faced Professor. "Where's Zin?"

He nodded. "She's perfectly safe Ava." he turned, motioning for me to follow. I did and he began talking. I learned that he was a telepath and had powerful mental abilities, and that the way he found us was using a super computer thing that located missing/new mutants, or mutants who were in danger. He informed me that this was more than just a safe haven but it was school that taught mutants how to not only conceal their powers in certain circumstances, but also use them to defend the humans and ourselves if the time called for it.

We went down many halls that were barren. The last few halls we walked down held the classes with night-type mutants were being taught something. Coming to an elevator, we got on and rode to the third floor where we walked out, turned right, and stopped at a wooden door on my right.

"This is where you and Zin will stay." Professor said, opening the door and going in with me behind him. The room was quaint, simple, and more than I could ever have dreamed of at that moment. Wooden floors, a twin size beds next to each other with a white nightstand between them, a pink lamp was on top with a digital clock, a desk with a laptop, and a nice sized bathroom with a closet. In front of us was an arched window that opened outward and had a bench seat beneath it and a miniature bookcase.

Well, at least I'd be getting some reading in.

"Um... thanks." I told Professor. I almost regretted hating this place. I mean, this was an actuall home. A place where Zin and I would be safe. Then the thoughts of Stryker played in my mind and I shook away those good thoughts quickly. What was I thinking? We couldn't stay here. With Stryker still on the loose, everyone here could be in danger. I glanced at Professor who was giving me a worried expression. "I'm okay, really."

He smiled, gently holding my hand in his before letting go. "It's alright to be worried Ava. No one is going to hurt you."

_Easy for you to say Mr. Powerful._ I then gulped, remembering he could read minds. I blushed, throwing my arm behind my head as I giggled. "I mean, um... thank you?"

Professor laughed. "It's quite alright. As I said, it's fine to be worried. But you really are safe here Ava."

I nodded, not in the least believing it. "Will I have classes here?"

He nodded. "Yes, as well as Zin. But I'm going to pair you each with a mentor. You with Logan and Zin with either Storm, or Jean. Whichever she feels most comfortable with." he smiled. "And don't worry, most of your classes with be together so you can keep an eye on her."

I smiled. "Thanks." he then nodded, told me to get some rest, and left.

I couldn't rest however. So, instead of sleeping, I quickly showered, washed and dried my hair and, done gawking at how many clothes were in the closet for Zin and I, I changed into a blue and purple knit sweater and grey sweatpants. Slipping my feet into some warm fuzzy slippers and tossing my hair around so it was around my neck and warming it, I walked over to the open window and jumped out, grasping onto the tree branch outside the window before scaling down it and walking across the lawn to a nearby cliff edge with a large oak tree had long since shed its leaves.

Leaning against the chilly tree trunk, I remained there. Thoughts of my mother and father playing in my mind. I'd inherited my mother's long jet-black hair and deep brown eyes. My tan skin was from my father and so was my overprotective nature towards others close to me. My boldness and motherly ways came from Grandma Anna. My family was British so I guess I'd inherited that from the whole Robertson line, and the American part came from Grandma. Or was it Grandpa Morris? I shook my head. I could never remember since, honestly, her tales of how she met Grandpa Morris always bored me to sleep within seconds of her telling it.

"Hey."

I didn't jump this time. I knew it was Logan. He was the only one here with an animalistic voice that resembled mine when I was extremely upset. "Hey." I said back to him as a strong breeze ruffled my hair fiercely. It stung at my eyes and skin but I didn't make a move. "What do you want?"

"You're friends awake; asking for you too."

"Thanks." I stated, turning to leave. He grabbed my arm. I faced him fully and, surprisingly, he pushed my hair out my face. His eyebrows knit together in anger. "What?" I practically yelled. I hated people who stared at me for more than a second.

"You have a bruise on your neck." he said, rubbing it and causing me to wince in pain. He noticed and, knowing he'd haul me over his shoulder, I walked besides him as he gently pulled me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we walked back into the school.

"To the infirmary." he said, coming to an elevator and pressing the button. After a moment, it opened and we stepped in; the doors closed and we stood in silence. Well, at least _I_ did. "How'd you get that bruise?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I spat, crossing my arms. I could feel his eyes boring holes through me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. It was none of his business that Stryker had managed a good punch before I'd escaped that martial arts dude.

The doors opened and we walked down the mental covered hall before walking into a door that opened into the infirmary. Everything was spotless and white, even the light seemed to a cleanliness in its blinding brightness.

"Ava!" Zin hollered. She ran and hugged me.

I hugged her back. The held her back, giving her a stern look. "We're leaving this place straight in the morning. No, dawn."

"What?" she whispered in shock.

I sighed, knowing she was going to try and persuade us to stay.

**(Zin's POV)**

What has gotten into her? I mean we only just got here and now she wants to leave, sure she may be a year older than me but this is finally a safe place for us. I shook my head and stared at Ava defiantly

"Why? What's made you decide that we _have_ to leave?"

I was fully aware of that guy Logan watching our debate, deciding that there was no point arguing with her I stalked out of the infirmary, ignoring the overwhelming pain in my gut. I heard Ava coming up behind me and I growled, my temper starting to shine through. I called over my shoulder to her

"Leave me be Ava, I need time to think!"

Clenching my fists as I heard the feet behind me keep the pace, I realized that my arms weren't covered. A voice said in my ear

"Zin, you need to go get your stomach checked, you need to be in your best shape when we leave tomorrow. I don't want Stryker to catch up to you."

My temper snapped (looking back on it, I really wish I had a better control on my temper, she is my best friend you know.) and I whirled around grabbing her arms and shoving her into the metal wall. Her skin tingled as my bare hands clashed with hers, I snarled at her

"Don't tell me what to do! You may be my best friend, but you do not decide my life for me! And for your information, I am perfectly fine! I can feel the pain in my stomach which means it is functioning perfectly and I won't black out any time soon! NOW JUST LEAVE ME **ALONE!"**

Letting go of Ava's wrists, she fell to the floor and began healing. However I didn't stick around to hear her reply. I ran towards the door that held a smell of cars (yes, I can smell cars. You see my sister used to love cars but that's not important now), finding an open garage door I ran out onto the driveway- only problem was, it was in the perfect view of the mansion.

Running faster as I heard thumping feet behind me I started to have steam furl out of my nostrils. My gut may have been burning but I was more intent on leaving this place for some peace, even for just 2 hours. My breathing became faster and as I opened my mouth a flame escaped and almost burnt my f-ing face off (sure I may have fire breath but that does not mean I am not able to be harmed by flames) before going into the air above me.

The gates were getting closer and I could see an "X" in the middle of the gate, realising that it was rather high I gathered my energy for a leap. Increasing my pace into a sprint I jumped up into the air, grabbed the spikes at the top and flipped twice before landing and continuing to run. I heard a grunt and a loud screech as someone followed me on my rampage. I think I heard a voice in my head and I muttered to myself

"Now is not the best time to start doubting yourself Zin."

Panting like crazy I tried to up my speed but failed miserably, I guess my stomach wasn't _exactly _as healed as I thought (actually, I don't think it's healed at all). My legs started to feel like jelly and I grunted as more steam came out of my nose, opening my mouth was not a good option but I don't want my head to explode. Turning my head sideways I opened my mouth and watched as the flames went backwards towards the person following me; Logan.

Smirking to myself I heard a voice in my head _"Stop running Zin, you need time to heal." _

I gritted my teeth and kept running defiantly, no way was I ever going back to Ava until I was sure I wouldn't punch her in the face. She's my best friend but I hold grudges for a long time. I heard that voice again _"Ava needs your support at the moment and the people here can help you with your struggles too." _I scowled and said

"I don't need your help!"

In front of me I could see three figures, one was a bald man in a wheelchair (I don't think bashing up a man in a wheelchair would be polite of me), another was the woman with the white hair and dark skin and the last was a young man who looked completely normal (he had light brown hair and a slight beard, with what looked to be cool blue eyes).

Growling I opened my mouth and breathed out as much as I could; the flame shot quickly towards them but was stopped mid-air. The flame was turned to ice and it fell to the ground shattering loudly. Scowling as I heard the voice inside my head (**_again_**) _"Zin, Ava has asked us to keep you here and we do not wish to harm you. We know that you are angry but you need to calm down." _

Somehow I suspect that the man in the wheelchair was the telepath who was pissing me off even further. I stopped in my path and felt someone collide into me, that someone being Logan.

Whirling around as he got up, I punched him in the face with my bare hand. As he recovered I grabbed his arms and somehow shoved him against the stone wall of the mansion. He started to pale and a the bald man's voice said behind me

"Let him go Zin, harming Logan won't do you any good."

I replied to him, deadly calm

"I just want some peace in the woods for an hour or two, and Logan wishes to stop me. As you can probably tell, you being a telepath and all, I am very pissed off but will not _kill_ him. The worst I will do is put him in a coma."

A female southern accent spoke up

"Zin, I've done that before and the feelings that you get afterwards is not something I wish upon you."

I turned and saw the woman with brown hair and white streaks, she had been there in the forest. For some reason I trusted her, letting Logan drop to the ground I asked her

"What's your name?"

The woman smiled at me and spoke in her quirky accent "My name's Rogue. It's a pleasure to properly meet you."

"Zinaida Viktoriya Keiji."

A gruff voice came from behind me

"That is one hell of a grip that you have."

I turned and saw Logan behind me looking slightly weaker than before, I looked down and rubbed my nose, ashamed. I said

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm not usually like that it's just…my temper."

The man in the wheelchair introduced himself

"Zin, I am Professor Charles Xavier but most students just call me Professor X. This is Storm and Bobby Drake." He motioned first to the dark skinned lady and then the man who had frozen my flame before. I nodded and the Professor went on "You and Ava will be having classes here so that you can learn to control your mutations and so that you can learn like ordinary teenagers. You each are going to be paired to a mentor, Ava's will be Logan and I will allow you to choose between Storm or Jean Grey."

The lady with fiery red hair appeared with a serious look on her face, however dragging behind her was Ava with her head down. The lady was wearing a white lab coat and my guard went slightly higher than it already was. The Professor motioned to her and said

"This is the Jean Grey I was talking about. She is also the school's medical officer and takes care of scrapes from falls to injuries from new arrivals."  
>I nodded and she held forward her hand (there seemed to be a glint in her eye that told me she was testing me), I smiled and said<p>

"I don't think you want to do that."

She smiled back at me and asked professionally

"How is your abdomen?"

I shrugged and replied

"As good as you would expect after running full pelt, but I'm fine."

That was a total lie, but I wasn't gonna tell her that or anyone else. Sure I was in heaps of pain on the inside but I wanted to get on with my life. Ava was standing there dejectedly and I felt kinda bad for her, she had just had to deal with my temper. I frowned, she was being stubborn too so I guess it's both our faults. Professor X cleared his throat and looked at me knowingly

"As long as you take care of yourself" Oh, that's right I forgot he was a telepath oops! Oh well, I wasn't going to complain about the pain anyway.

"Ava can take you to your room and you can eat and sleep. Tomorrow we can decide on who will be your mentor."

I nodded and walked over to Ava who smiled weakly, we set off back towards the mansion entrance and I said softly to her  
>"I'm sorry."<p> 


	6. Gift of a Friend

**(Ava's POV)**

The kitchen remained vacant and silent dawned on us as Zin sat at the table, eating a sandwich as I searched for something to drink in the fridge. Smiling, I grabbed the last can of root beer and, closing the fridge, I searched through the cupboard for some food. Happily finding a large bag of cheese flavoured popcorn, I sat the soda on the counter and leaned against it, eating handfuls of popcorn. "It's okay." I said to my best friend.

Zin eyed me, then stood, going to the trash and dumping the half-eaten sandwich before standing by the sink next to me and washing the plate. "It's not okay." she said, after drying the plate and putting it away. She faced me fully. "Nothing is okay."

"We're staying." I said. "What more could you want?" Seriously, I was _allowing_ her to stay—for us to stay. And we had a room all to ourselves. A roof over our head. People who wanted to help us. What else could she want?

"I almost hurt you. Logan. Professor and the others. I'm nothing but a wreck!" she then stalked out.

I sighed and, after realizing she had no clue where I room was, trashed the empty popcorn bag and drunk the rest of the soda before fleeing after her. Coming to her side, I gently looped arms with mine, guiding her in the other direction. "Our room is that way."

She snatched away her arm. "I can't touch you remember? I might kill you or something."

"You won't. And it's only if your hand touches me." I joked. "I'm pretty sure your arm can't hurt me with our arms looped like—" I was cut off by her shoving me away and her stalking away from me. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "I'm sorry," I called after her.

Unsure how, I managed to guide her to our room. Closing the door she quickly changed into pyjama's and crawled into bed. I changed and got into my bed and turned off the light. "Night Zin." I said kindly.

She didn't respond.

That non-response was like a punch to the gut.

Sighing, I finally found sleep. And the next time I woke, I was screaming at the top of my lungs from another nightmare.

**(Zin's POV)**

I lay there on my side, my back to Ava as her breathing became soft with sleep. I don't know how Ava can act like nothing happened, I can't even forgive myself so how can she have already? Ava turned in her bed and I sighed, if I didn't have my temper, if I didn't have this pain-in-the-ass mutation. And if people like Stryker didn't exist maybe I could be living an ordinary life and I could be able to tough people. I wouldn't have lost my sister! I would still be living in Australia with my family! Damn that man Stryker and the whole MRD!

Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a sob that shook my body, it's my entire damn fault! But…..at the same time, it's not. I can't change who I am on the inside and that is what my sister told me. Memories of my sister are painful but they remind me of how lucky I am to remember her.

My eyelids started to close and I let the sleep overcome me

_A little girl with long blonde hair stood holding the hand of another older girl with short dark brown hair at the fresh dug hole for her parents. Tears of sadness welled in the older girl's eyes but the little girl just stared at the hole with a blank expression._

_A priest stood above the duo grave and said a prayer as four strong men carrying one of the coffins appeared. As it was lowered into the grave another coffin appeared in the hands of four strong women, that one went next to the first. And yet, the little girl did not cry, tears may have overcome her sister but the little girl did not shed a tear, not in front of so many people._

_As distant relatives and old friends comforted her sister the little girl slowly slipped away from the freshly placed earth and found another grave, one holding the name of Danni Keiji, her brother. A frown placed itself upon her face and she whispered to her big brother_

_"Mummy and daddy are going to keep you company now Danni, and you won't be alone any more. Please take care of me too though because I still need your help to be strong."_

_For a little girl those words were wise but they came only out of her mouth. Turning on her heel she slowly walked back to the grave where her sister was standing all alone. Starting to run she leaped into her sisters arms and finally let her tears fall, they weren't only tears of sadness, in-fact they were mostly tears of anger; anger about the fact that she could protect her parents from the terrible fate of a car crash. _

The tears were hot on my face when I opened my eyes, the sky still pitch black. I sat up to stop my nose from burning and grabbed a tissue from the box between our beds. I blowed my nose and noticed that Ava was twisting and turning a lot more than usual, I shrugged, she must be having another nightmare.

Walking to the seat by the window I sat down, content. Opening the window I breathed in the fresh air as the moonlight shone through. The stars in the sky were twinkling so much that they looked like hands waving at me, maybe mum, dad, Danni and my sister were waving at me too.

A scream erupted from where Ava was sleeping and I jumped ten feet into the air. Hopping off the bench I ran over to where Ava was screaming her head off in her dream. Shaking her with my bare hands may not be the best option but it was the _only_ option. She opened her eyes and sat up with her claws extended, breathing heavily. Ava looked at me with wild eyes and I smiled weakly at her, maybe I can be forgiven.

Our head spun as the door was slammed open by Logan, he took one look at Ava and asked

"You dreamt about him didn't you."

She could only nod a reply as he exited as suddenly as he had entered; I whispered to her

"You know, staying here would be a good thing for both of us. You might not be as paranoid as in the woods and we both might have a chance of being normal teenagers."

She smiled at me and hugged. I really wanted to hug her back but I didn't want to hurt her, so I shrugged her off. She just sighed knowing what my reason was. There was silence for a minute before she said

"If we stay here will you promise me one thing?"

I gave her a wary look and then nodded

"Never go out alone. Please?"

I bit my lip, sometimes I need to go out alone so that I can cry away my tears by myself. But…if it's a compromise to stay here, and be _normal_ then…yes…I could do that. I smiled and said

"I can do that for you, that way…that way, we both get what we want."

We grinned at each other, however Ava's face was plastered in tiredness, the colours under her eyes were a deep purple from lack of sleep.

I lightly pushed her back into the soft bed and said

"You should rest."

Getting up from my kneeling position, I sat on the window seat and started to sing

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
>Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<br>It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
>But it's harder to walk on your own<p>

You'll change inside  
>When you realize<p>

The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The gift of a friend<br>The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
>There through the highs and the lows<br>Someone to count on, someone who cares  
>Beside you wherever you go<p>

You'll change inside  
>When you realize<p>

The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The gift of a friend<p>

When your hope crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground<br>You, you feel all alone  
>When you don't know which way to go<br>There's no signs leading you home  
>You're not alone<p>

The world comes to life  
>And everything's bright<br>From beginning to end  
>When you have a friend<br>By your side  
>That helps you to find<br>The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>When you believe in<br>When you believe in  
>The gift of a friend<p>

Ava was already asleep and my eyes were drooping, I reached up and closed the window. But before I could get a chance to walk back to my own bed, my eyes closed against my own will.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The song that was sung by Zin in this chapter is not owned by me or my counter-part on Quotev. It is Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, meaning she owns the song, not anyone else.<p>

Also, if you are looking for a **VERY AWESOME** Iron Man fanfiction I recommend Not Another Iron Man Fanfiction by onyourleft126. She has combined a bit of sarcastic teenage humour into the most serious of chapters and has managed to keep Tony Stark and the other characters from becoming OOC.


	7. Love Is In The Air & Big Sister Is Bold

(Zin's POV)

We had received our timetables and Ava's was similar to mine but had a few different electives; at least we had most classes together. My timetable went something like this (each lesson goes for 50 minutes):

**1****st**** Lesson**: World History (1880-Present)  
><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Lesson: **Sport/Health (sport one day, health the next)  
><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Lesson:** Literature  
><strong>15 Minute Break<strong>  
><strong>4<strong>**th**** Lesson:** Algebra  
><strong>5<strong>**th**** Lesson:** Scientific Concepts  
><strong>6<strong>**th**** Lesson:** Foreign Languages (I got assigned Russian, great. I already know it all so it's going to be a breeze)  
><strong>Hour Lunch Break<strong>  
><strong>7<strong>**th**** Lesson:** The Theory of Combat  
><strong>8<strong>**th**** Lesson:** Combat Skills (I only picked this cause it's better than any of the others apart from swimming)  
><strong>9<strong>**th**** Lesson:** Swimming (an awesome subject!)  
>(The subjects we got to pick were in lessons 8 and 9; Mutant Philosophy, Computer Skills, Combat Skills, Swimming, and Art)<p>

Some of it was good and some of it was bad but the first lesson was worst of all. I sat in the class of World History (1880-Present), Logan was teaching. He may have experienced this all first-hand but that doesn't mean we want to listen to any of this. While he droned on about some Cuba missile crisis in the 60's I tried to keep my sleepy eyes awake.

Glancing left at Ava I noticed that she was _slightly_ more interested in this than I was. I rolled my eyes, of course _she_ is interested in this, she wants to learn as much about Logan as she can. I mean it's not like she has a crush or anything but she does want to know about her mentor, she is very stubborn about having to know every single detail about another person.

When she knows every single detail she uses this to perceive their every action, or, if she doesn't like them, she'll use her knowledge against them and she won't back down. Cunning as she is, she still hasn't managed to find out every secret about me yet, of course this secret it one **_I_** barely know anything about either but I know _something_.

Stretching as I let out a yawn, I lent my chair back so that it was resting on its back two legs. Hmm, this is comfy but…..not quite there yet. I smirked and placed my feet on my desk ready to doze off. My attention was caught by a boy in our class who had a ball of paper in his hand, his hand was ready to throw it at Logan who was writing away on the blackboard. This boy had pink hair and quirky glasses, kinda cute but then again I guess every guy is cute in their own way.

My eyes widened as I realized that he was about to let the ball fly, and I hastily put my feet on the ground and sat properly in my chair. As the paper ball flew through the air people's heads turned, and, as if he sensed the ball coming, Logan turned and neatly caught it. Logan stared at the boy with a death glare and said deadly calm

"Quentin Quire, I am assuming that this class is **again,** too boring for you?"

The boy; Quentin Quire, just smirked and Logan growled

"You can take a trip to the Professor's office-"

He paused for a minute and then continued

"Take Zin and Ava with you."

The boy's smirk just grew wider as he picked up his small backpack and slung it over his shoulder. As Ava and I were following him out the door, two more paper balls were thrown and then a few more, hmm, I guess this Quentin kid has started a full out paper ball war. We walked many hallways, right left, right, right, left, right, left, straight; it was so confusing that I stopped counting.

Just as the silence began to feel normal, the Quentin kid spoke up

"So Zin, Ava, what do you think of the school?"

I stayed silent, interested in what Ava was going to say

"It's big and the people here seem to be nice."

Her answer – vague because she was talking to someone unknown - strayed away from any feelings that she might hold. However I just let it all out (typical me)

"It feels great to fit in somewhere but at the same time it's….weird…especially weird to be considered…normal." I laughed and said lightly "But you know what's awesome? The fact that we don't have people trying to hunt us down every single day, or at least, it isn't so obvious."

I smiled and even Quentin managed a slim smile but as I watched Ava, I only saw her stone face with a furrowed brow.

**(Ava's POV)**

What?! I exclaimed mentally, but didn't' say it. I got up and glared at my mentor as I walked out with Zin and Quentin Quire: a pink haired, glass wearing jerk who I would say was nice looking, but thanks to me having to reluctantly get up and leave my so-far favorite class, he was uglier than anything. But, he did do me a favor in throwing that paper ball at Logan, as I had discovered I could beg Logan to teach me how to sense things from behind and catch them just as amazing as he had. Okay, it wasn't amazing. But it was cool from a bystander's perspective.

I glanced at Zin and Quentin who were chatting.

"So Zin, Ava, what do you think of the school?" Quentin asked us.

"It's big and the people here seem to be nice." I said cooly.

I caught Zin's look that lacked interests towards my answer. She knew I wasn't big on talking to unknown people or giving them a whole bunch of info, unlike herself. So as she talked, I couldn't help but notice that Quentin liked her—which wasn't too hard to notice since they were now laughing.

I simply frowned. I wasn't in the mood for Zin to get too close to anyone. We both knew that when we got too close it meant danger (aka, Stryker) would be closer. Least for me it felt that way.

"God, how many halls are there?" I exclaimed, as we strolled down the seemingly never-ending halls. Too many to count to oneself was the answer. However, neither of them heard me as they kept chatting. I grew irritated but held it in as Professor's office finally came into view. I looked down at my clothing: a navy blue t-shirt with a red broken heart in its center, short jeaned shorts with black leggings underneath and blue and red stripped pumps. If this wasn't presentable for a principle, oh well. At least my hair was down and flat-ironed.

Because the two "love birds" were deep into their conversation, I sighed heavily and knocked on the door. _Yes Ava, you can come in. I've been expecting you three. _The thought went through my head, sending small shivers down my spine. I'd have to ask Professor to not read my mind. I felt like it was invading in on my um… brain privacy?

Going inside, we saw Professor X behind his desk, clearly doing nothing but waiting for our arrival. Zin and I sat in the two fancy purple cushioned chairs that faced his desk while Quentin stood, not a worry streak in his eyes or on his face. He simply looked bored.

"Hello Zin, Ava," he said kindly to us, then he looked at Quentin and chuckled lightly.

"You found World History (1880-present) not fun I presume?"

"It's fun." I quickly said. "When people pay attention instead of causing a paper ball fight." I glared at Quentin who flushed in what I really hoped was embarrassment.

"Ava," Zin warned with a hiss.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and facing Professor. "Can you give Quentin his punishment so I can get back to class please?"

He nodded. "Well, Quentin, you'll have three days of detention." he wrote on a red slip and handed it to Quentin who took it and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

"Thanks," he said, then walked out. Zin followed and I lagged behind by staying in the office for a short moment.

"Professor, please just kick him out the class." I begged.

Professor laughed. "Oh, Ava, I can't do that. He does enjoy the class."

"What about it does he enjoy?"

"His thoughts said Zin."

Even though I suspected it, my jaw still fell. "What now?"

"Just be nice to him." Professor said with a kind smile. "He might make her feel a bit better about herself and more confident in her powers."

I stared at him. "I'm her confidence. And I'm the one who makes her feel better when she's down. Not… nerd boy!" l practically yelled.

"Ava, just try."

I fake-smiled at Professor, although inside, I frowned. "Alright, I'll do just that." then walked out where Quentin was standing down the hall. I walked over to him.

"Where's Zin?" I asked in a near deadly tone.

"Bathroom before Logan's class of doom." Quentin said with a light laugh.

l laughed lightly, then frowned and narrowed my eyes as I grabbed his collar and shoved him against a wall. "Listen nerd boy, I don't mind you liking Zin. But let me tell you something right now. You make her cry? I hurt you. Break her heart? I break your leg. Got it?"

He nodded swiftly and I let him down. I could see that his eyes were fearful and that he wanted to flee, but sighting Zin coming around the corner halted that urge immediately. He smiled at her. "Hey Zin." he then glanced at me and I arched a brow at him, causing him to face Zin. "I'll catch you later." he then darted off down the hall.

Satisfied, I happily walked back to class with Zin by my side.

"Ava," she said angrily. "What did you do?"

I smiled at her. "I simply did what Professor told me to."

"Which was what? Scare him to death?"

"No. Be nice."


	8. Can't Die? Definitely Injured!

**_Thank you to Firefox701 for following Alpha Magma since the last chapter was put up_**

* * *

><p>(Zin's POV)<p>

We were in combat class and Ava was sparring with John while I sparred with Rogue. We were told to not get one another anywhere other than the legs, arms or stomach (but only lightly of course), Rogue and I took this advice seriously, both having had the first-hand experience of hurting someone else. Even if Rogue was an adult, Logan seemed to protect her like a father would.

Rogue was taking care of Ava and I today, showing us around, and helping us to fit in. Ava found this to be a pain because all the other kids were a bit more reserved with adults around. Whereas I didn't mind Rogue being around though, she told me about experiences with her (our) mutation.

As I swung my head to block an accidental high blow, I saw a flame appear in the corner of my eye. Spinning around, I saw John's hands alight and Ava's claws extended. Ava yelled at him

"Why do you have to be such an arrogant prick?!"

"I don't know! Why do you have to be such a snob?!"

The flames in John's hands extinguished and he threw a punch that hit Ava's nose with a sickening CRUNCH! Ava growled and her claws retracted while she was throwing a kick that hit John in the guts…hard. John looked pissed as he got back up and ran at her with his fists ready, and his face said he was about ready to kill her.

I glanced at Rogue and she nodded her head. We ripped off our gloves and walked slowly towards them, Rogue moving towards John, while I was making my way towards Ava. Slowly we walked towards them and grabbed their bare skin making them halt in their tracks.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Our hands came off their skin and I caught Ava as she stumbled, Logan was glaring at us all. Rogue spoke to Logan with her voice calm and smooth

"Zin was helping me from preventing two of your students ending up in the infirmary."

Logan muttered under his breath and growled

"Mr Allerdyce, I would like to see you in my office at five o'clock please." Turning to Ava, his eyes softened and warned "Miss Robinson, harming another student in this class is not acceptable and you will not go un-punished next time. It is especially dangerous with a mutation like yours."

Turning around with anger in his every step, he walked away to dismiss the rest of the class.

Ava scowled but her eyes seemed to be one of, attraction? I followed her gaze and saw John, who she had been fighting up with. Shaking my head and nudging my sweaty friend I whispered

"Someone has a crush."

She quickly shook herself out of the daze and said

"No! Why would you say that?!"

I just snorted and pulled her arm, walking towards the change rooms.

"Come on lover, we have to change for swimming with" I put on a British accent "Mr Bobby Drake and Ms Storm!"

And five minutes later we were out of the change rooms wearing track pants, a hoodie, and a one piece underneath. We had been discussing boys, and Ava had been teasing me about Quentin (retaliation for me mentioning "pyro" in front of Idie, one of our classmates) and I was getting irritated

"Can you just drop it already? We all know that he does not fancy girls like me, especially when he makes such a huge effort to smile at me every time!"

Ava snorted and I shouted

"No! Don't take it the wrong way! And anyway weren't we just talking about your, new love interest?!"

Ava stuck her tongue out at me as we arrived at the pool. I noticed that Rogue was also standing with Storm and Bobby. Students started appearing, all dressed in the same attire as us, assumingly with their swimsuits underneath. I also noticed that "pyro" was here, smirking I nudged Ava and teased her again

"Looks like lover boy is here."

Ava groaned and said

"Jeez Zin, this is getting old!"

I pouted at her and she smirked

"Yo Zin, it looks like pink hair is here too. Seems like you will have some fun today, too busy to try and embarrass me."

I flushed red and lightly punched her on the arm, she just shrugged it off. Silence fell as Storm started to call out the swimming teams. I listened for our names and at the very end of the list I heard

"Quentin Quire, Ava Robinson, Zin Keiji, and John Allerdyce."

Storm paused for a minute and said to herself

"Who organised this?"

Shaking her head she turned to go sit on the bench where she stopped mid-walk

"Mr Quire has just informed me that he has detention and will not be attending for three lessons, including today. As this is the case, I hope Rogue doesn't mind helping out."

Rogue just shrugged

"I would rather do this than oversee his detention, so sure."

(Ava's POV)

Rogue, Zin, John, and I all headed to the pool with the other students. We faced Rogue who told us to pay close attention to her. "Alright, y'all know the drill. No fighting or hangin' out in the pool. This exercise will focus on your ability to save on another when in the water. Everyone go with their partners, one on the edge, and the other in the pool.

There was a considerable amount of splashing as the students either dove, jumped, or cannonballed into the water.

Rogue faced Zin. "You're with me, so get in the pool with Ava. John, you stand on the edge of the pool in front of Ava."

Great, the fire starter was my savior. I groaned, but got into the water (which was ice cold at that moment) with Zin. We swam out to the center of the pool with everyone else, turning and facing Rogue who instantly hollered "Go!"

Our dry partners dove into the water, swimming frantically over to grab them. Well, not John. No he was taking his good old time and it was pissing me off beyond any of the sanity I had left. I dove straight down into the water and swam like a fish to his legs. Grabbing them, I yanked him under. All around us were legs and blue water and the cerulean tiles on the pool. I saw John's angry face. I grinned, letting out the bubbles from my mouth before breaking the surface for air. He came up too and shoved me a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he hollered. "I could've drowned!"

"You!?" I hollered back. "I would've been DEAD if this was a real situation!" I shoved him back and he shoved me. Soon were in a punching match that somehow got the whole class shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I shoved him back, careful not to sheath my claws and rip him pieces (even though I really really wanted to!). I heard Rogue and Zin hollering for us to stop but before I could respond, John dunked me under and, probably on accident, in the midst of the chaos, caused a fireball to release from his free hand. The fireball extinguished immediately upon hitting the water, but the water rushed forward, blinding me and shoving me forcefully back.

The back of my head slammed into the wall and everything went black.


	9. Silence IS Deadly

**(Zin's POV)**

People always talk about remembering every single detail, always write it down in a story, that you can remember everything and not leave anything out – I wish I can say that was what happened.

As I sat with my arms around my legs, head on my knees, and back to the door, I can only remember from what others have mentioned.

Rogue had just yelled "go!" and the only people left on the edge were Rogue and that idiot John Allerdyce. Even when he was in the water John Allerdyce was an idiot; his swimming consisted of a slow doggie paddle. When he finally reached Ava, well, you know what happened, they started fighting.

I had felt Rogue's hand on my shoulder right before I started powering towards the pair of them, my muscles rejoicing after months of neglect. I came up for air with steam furling out of my nose when, suddenly, I felt flames come rushing out of my mouth. It felt like the life was being sucked out of me, like a dementor's kiss (A/N: Harry Potter reference). I could feel myself falling into the water, feel the water engulf me.

Lucky for me, Rogue was my partner for the day. She dragged me back to the surface by my hair and I coughed up a mouthful of water. Rogue embraced me in a hug, muttering incoherent words in my ear; all I could focus on was the bloodstained pool edge and Logan carrying Ava inside with blood dripping from her long jet-black hair.

Apparently after that I had gone hysterical and the Professor had, had to knock me out telepathically. I had woken up in our room, the sun starting to go down and the clock reading 7pm. Jean and Hank came in, armed with a bowl of soup and a medical bag.

I got straight to the point "Ava?" was all I said, but it did its job. After they told me, there was no way I would communicate with anyone. Jean even tried to speak to me telepathically but because that didn't work, they left the soup on the window seat and exited, leaving me alone once more.

That soup is still there, icy cold from the 5 hours it had been sitting there for. Ava's condition isn't as bad as it could be but it was still terrible. Because she had hit her head when she sunk into the water, her body was still trying to heal her head injury when she drowned. Ava was also suffering a few minor burns from John's _accidental _fire (God, I hate him at the moment).

Jean had told me that there were four possible outcomes: One, she wakes up not remembering anything about herself. Two she stays in a coma and won't wake up, ever. Three, her lungs drown her and she dies peacefully in her sleep. Four (this is what I hope for, even if it is unlikely), she wakes up with a headache and a massive grudge against John.

The clock face reads 1am so I guess I have been thinking for a while. The stars wink at me and the open window brings in the sweet night air. Sighing, I got up and opened the closet, taking out a set of black pyjamas. I opened the bathroom door and got in the shower.

Hot water poured down my back and the steam clouded my vision, if only I had realized what the events of this afternoon would bring I would have cherished those last few hours with Ava, the Ava I know. Tears welled up in my eyes and I cut off the water, stepping out of the shower, I changed and looked into the mirror: a mirror covered in steam.

Wiping off the condensation, I stared at the girl looking at me. She had puffy eyes from crying and a hurt look in her eyes, but her face held one of determination; determination I didn't think I had.

I exited our small bathroom and closed the window as I made my way out into the deserted halls of the third floor. Creepy was the word I would describe them as, old wood that held many memories, I strained my ears to hear any sign of danger coming towards me. Coming to a staircase, I put one step after another, being careful where to place my weight. Smirking, I decided to make it a game, make as little noise as possible.

Finally after many careful footsteps I found myself at the first floor. Flashing light was coming from the lounge room, but I just assumed one of the students was having trouble sleeping. Heading towards a pillar-shaped door, I jumped a foot in the air when it automatically opened in front of me. The elevator (as I assumed it was) dinged softly as it shut and my stomach dropped for a second, it dinged again and the doors opened revealing a familiar silver corridor.

A smile formed on my lips and I confidently walked towards the infirmary door, they opened and I saw Ava lying peacefully on a bed. My eyes burned and my throat ached as I ran towards her, grabbing her hand I squeezed it tightly and willed her to never ever disappear. Her heart was monitored by a machine and her breathing was controlled by another machine. Ava who was supposed to have fast regeneration abilities had been brought to this by just one boy.

Staring down at her, she looked a lot younger than she did when she was awake and functioning; she looked peaceful. Ava who was like a big sister to me, she was finally in peace, but I don't want to let her go.

I felt myself sinking to my knees as tears welled in my eyes, I swear after today, I will not have any tears left to cry. I lay my head on Ava's stomach and felt her breath, at least she was alive. My best friend will never leave me, even if she only stays in my memories. Sleep was overwhelming me suddenly and as I closed my eyes, I said to Ava

"Please don't leave me, I still need my best friend here with me."

* * *

><p>"Zin?"<p>

"Zin, can you open your eyes?"

Jeez, I wish I could cover my ears and go back to sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glaring at the figure in front of me; Jean.

"Why did you have to wake me from my blissful sleep?"

An exasperated sigh came from a shadow above me and I looked up to see Ava

"AVA!"

I squealed like a little kid and jumped up to give her a massive hug, then I hopped down and started punching her softly

"Silly Ava! You shouldn't have started fighting in the pool!"

She laughed, her spirit returned to her.

"I hear that you were very stubborn in your wishes that I return safe and sound, I must've finally rubbed off on you."

I smiled and dragged at her hand,

"Come on, we have a boy to go bash up!"

She dragged me to a halt and swung me onto her shoulders, I screamed softly and gripped her head tightly. Jean's strained voice came from behind us

"Ava, are you sure you're ok? And please do not over-exert yourself today!"

Ava laughed lightly and said

"Trust me, I'm the one who's fine. You should be worried about John when Zin gets to him today."

I giggled and hugged – well, as best I could while holding onto her shoulders – Ava tightly. My wishes had been granted and my best friend was all right again, maybe everything would turn out ok!

**(Ava's POV)**

The next three days were a blur; everyone was constantly asking me if I was ok, which irritated me to bits; I'd unsheathed my claws when Logan asked me for the hundredth time. Yesterday Rogue hadn't been in any of our classes and that trouble-maker Quentin Quire was back.

I was sitting in the our dorm sitting on the bench seat, currently writing in my diary— an activity that I absolutely dislike—but Logan said that it was a way of expressing one's self without having to talk to anyone; something he enjoyed (how, I will never know).

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>Remember when I told you about Quentin? Yeah, well, he's taking every opportunity to sit near Zin and I; he even dared to pair up with her in swimming yesterday, leaving me with John—<em>

I paused from my writing to see Zin leaning over my shoulder. "What the? Zin? Privacy? Have you heard of it?"

Ignoring me, she sang, "Ava and John, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I gave her a light head slap and she, momentarily, sat on her bed to leave me be. I returned to my diary. _Anyway, John. Yeah, the guy who I fight (as in we actually go for each other necks) during combat class. I guess he's okay. Annoying though. Hmm, he's a tough topic at the moment, I still have a minor—_

"Major!" Zin hollered, right beside me again.

I rolled my eyes, writing again.

_Alright, I admit it, I do have a somewhat major crush on him, but at the same time I wish I could give him a good punch for being such a huge jerk._

Zin whined. "You still haven't let me bash him up like you said I could!"

_Oh, yeah. How could I forget? John had put me in a coma. Well, actually, I was in a near death situation. But I'm okay now. Zin wants so bad to bash up John but I won't let her. I want to have that privilege for myself. Anyway, these last few days of combat class (including my other classes) haven't gone too badly and John and I haven't started a fight since the incident, Professor X is very proud._

Zin snorted loudly as she sat beside me. "Of course Professor X is very proud. He should be more shocked. You and John not going at it for three days straight? Or throwing mean words at each other? That's a miracle in itself."

I arched a brow at her, then faced the diary.

_Oh, that's another important thing; Jean is Zin's mentor! Although, she isn't too happy about it._

"Mate, I think you are going a little overboard. Jean will be perfect, she can patch you up when you get in a fight."

My only reply was, "Your Australian roots showing through again **_mate_**?"

She fell silent.

_After every training session she grumbles about how Jean pushes her too hard, and how she wishes she had chosen Storm. I for one am enjoying my training sessions, Logan and I spent a few hours in the woods each day tracking down each other and occasionally bringing back a few rabbits for dinner. I don't know what else to write right now because this is a waste of time anyway. So, over and out!_

"Ya' know," said Zin. "I remember Logan saying something about feelings, don't you?"

"Half of everything he says mostly goes in one ear and out the other. Well, least when it's boring it does. And I don't have a feeling trait in my body."

"You do towards me."

"Well, yeah, you're like a sister to me. A blood sister."

"Only without the blood." she grimaced.

I only laughed, closing the book as it thudded shut. After setting inside the little drawer underneath the bench seat, I stretched as I got up. Hmm, should be dinner time right about now. Zin must have been thinking the same thing because she muttered, "What's for tucker?"

I rolled my eyes. Zin and her Australian background. Sure for a few weeks she might try very hard to get used to the American way, but then she does slack off here and there. And at times, it drives me insane, especially when I don't know what she's saying at times. "How many times have I told you? It isn't tucker, its dinner, or more widely spread: food."

She sighed and muttered "Yeah, yeah."

As we started our descent from the third floor to the first. Storm met us at the second to first staircase and she said to us, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, you two can probably have some girl time before then."

We smiled our appreciation at her and I suggested an activity, "How about I show you some of the woods I've been training in?"

She shifted from foot to foot before quickly saying, "Sure thing, but first I gotta go use the dunny!"

She rushed off to the nearest bathroom and I yelled after her, "It's a bathroom or ladies room! Not a dunny" Huffing, I turned and, spotting a cluster of kids staring at me with confused expressions. I smiled awkwardly, blushing a bit. "Um, she's not completely Americanised yet."

They stared at me, then shrugged and walked off, leaving me to feel like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Once Zin had come back, we immediately played tag until we got outside a side door that opened into the courtyard. No one was out; not that they would be when it was probably seven or eight something at night. The sky was navy blue with lines a clouds and sparkling white stars twinkling. The air was cooling and inviting.<p>

I threw back my head, breathing in the deep and crisp fresh air. "I love this place."

"What?" Zin exclaimed. "You could possibly mean that. You wanted to leave remember?"

I blushed for real this time, looking at her. "I know. But now that we've been here for so long, I feel like its home. A real safe haven this time. We didn't have to move at all and for once I feel as if we're part of a family that won't break apart due to the MRD or governments views on us."

She smiled, hugging me. "Well, I for one am glad you finally see things my way."

I smiled back and we raced into the woods. We ran about a mile or so into the deep entanglement of skyscraper high canopy trees before stopping to take a rest. Catching my breath, I leaned against the tree, eying Zin who was jumping up and down.

"I love running!" she hollered in joy.

"I actually don't." I confessed.

"Bet Logan wasn't happy about that huh?"

I shook my head. "Not in the least. But he does force me to run laps around the mansion grounds while he times me."

Zin stared at me. "You're kidding me. Around the mansion grounds?"

"Yup. But it's nothing. Well, once I could run without passing out every few minutes."

Zin became concerned. "You didn't tell Jean you were passing out."

I shrugged. "No one told me I'd be on my death bed either, and look what happened. Besides, I don't conk out anymore. I just feel a bit dizzy, so Logan only has certain days I do laps instead of everyday. However, I haven't gotten in any type of combat training since coming out the infirmary."

"He's just worried."

"Well, I just want to fight." I argued as a strong wind blew a grotesque smell through the air. It took all of me not to gag as I covered my mouth and nose. "What is that smell?"

Zin, pinching her nose, shook her head. "I don't know. But it reeks like a dead dingo!"

Against better odds, I told Zin to stay where she was until I got back. I walked away into the brush as I followed the stench. I stumbled upon a dead dear near the river bank. Its neck was slit and its insides were coming out. But even with that gross view, I saw that, in the dirt beside the deer were the words:

**YOU TWO ARE NEXT**  
><strong><em>Your friend, Stryker<em>**

Freaking out, and my heart racing, I fled back to Zin, dragging her through the woods as she asked me numerous times what was wrong and why I was so spooked. I couldn't reply. Not now. Not while we were outside in the line of fire. I didn't know how, but Stryker was here.

And he may not have been on campus, but he was certainly close enough for him to create that threatening message. Coming back to the side-door, I shoved Zin in, whirled and slammed the door close, locking it immediately. I turned, pressing my back and palms against it as I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Ava!" Zin exclaimed, holding my sweat soaked arm. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing at nothing." I knew she didn't belive me so I forced a calm expression on my face and looped arms with hers, pulling her to the kitchen. "Come on. Time to eat."

I didn't eat. Like, at all. I sat in my chair, staring at my plate. Everyone figured I was still in pain and that my burns (that were now pink in color) were irritating me. Feeling tears burning my eyes, I quickly excused myself and rapidly went to our room. Coming in, I shut the door and sat on my bed. Then I got up and paced back and forth in worry.

I just told Zin that I felt like this place was home. And now? I didn't feel that way at all. I felt trapped all over again. Just like back with mom and dad. They were home to me. Then, in a blink of a fiery eye, they were gone. I was alone and trapped with the MRD racing after me. With Stryker threatening to kill anyone who was close to me….

"Hey,"

I looked up to see Logan walking in. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"The way you ran out? I half doubt I need to knock."

I rolled my eyes, glancing out the window. Glancing at the woods. Staring hard at the spot I saw the lifeless deer and the message.

Logan's hand fell on my shoulder. "Tell me. What's got you so afraid?"

"Nothing." I shrugged off his hand. "I'm fine. Just tired."

He sighed. "You sure?"

I forced a nod. "Yeah. Fine."

Smiling slightly, he nodded and wished me a goodnight before heading out. I wanted to tell him, but I knew he couldn't. He still hadn't gotten over me almost dying, there was no telling how he'd act if I told him about Stryker's dark words. Zin came in and she smiled at me, then hugged me tight.

"You sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah." After fifteen minutes, our room was dark and the mansion fell quiet. Zin was sound asleep and, as I couldn't sleep a wink, I quietly crawled out of bed and silently made my way to Professor's office. I knocked and poked my head in. He was besides his fireplace, reading a book.

"Hello Ava." he said, not facing me. "How are you?"

I walked in and sat down beside him. "Stryker. He's back."

He closed his book and sat it on the miniature round table beside him before facing me completely. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head. "No. Zin and I were in the woods. He didn't attack us, but he's making it clear he knows where here and that he's going to…" I couldn't say the rest so I thought it instead. Kill us. I swallowed.

Professor said seriously, "I'll inform the X-men. You head on back to bed. Does Zin know?"

"No." I said quickly. "And I don't want her to."

"Ava," Professor warned.

I sighed. "I know, I know, hiding info from a person is wrong. But I don't want her to be worried. She's so happy. I've never seen her so happy." I paused, then said, "I'll hint it to her while keeping an eye on her. Okay?"

"Alright. But I think it would be wise to tell her right away. So keep that in mind also."

I nodded and left after saying goodnight. Walking down the hall, once I came to the elevator, I pressed the button and waited. As I did, I glanced out the window to see Stryker's face smirking. I gasped as the elevators ding! went off.

I fled into the elevator and, coming to our floor, I fled into our room silently crawling into my bed. Throwing the covers over my head, I prayed Stryker would go away.


	10. Wanted You To Be Safe, Be Happy

**(Ava's POV)  
><strong>  
>I laid in bed and glanced at the clock, seeing it read twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I'd missed all of my morning classes—scratch that, I'd skipped all of my morning classes for two weeks straight. I was behind and it annoyed me to no end. But how in the world was I going to be able to concentrate on worksheets and tests if I was throwing all of my focus into Stryker?<p>

A knock came and I looked back to see John. I looked forward. "Get out."

He came in anyway. "Well, I kind of can't, as Logan said he wanted to have lunch with you out in the courtyard. I sighed. I was still in my pajamas and I really wasn't in the mood for changing. "Fine." I grumbled out, going to the closet and changing into a wool sweater, sweatpants, and snow boots. Winter had finally come, a light snow blanketing the already whiten grounds. I shoved passed John who had a sympathetic face on. I knew he felt bad about almost killing me. But I wasn't going to say anything.

It's like my grandma used to say: Silence kills.

Heading outside, I saw Logan holding what looked like a slice of pizza on a plate. I sat down beside him on the bench that faced the basketball courts and where a game was going on. "Hey." I said, taking the plate of pizza he handed to me. I took a bit and he started to talk.

"You hate failing. Why are you skipping class?"

I swallowed. "I'm tired." I lied.

"Stop lying. Or I'll force you to tell me what's wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"You'll get upset." I paused. "Really upset."

He glanced at me. "Well, whether I get upset or not, you have to talk to someone. You nailed your wall with the diary by the way."

I smirked. "I was angry over…" I trailed off, and finished my pizza fast. I stood, crumbling up the plate. "I have to go." I heard him call after me, but I fled, heading to lesson seven; The Theory of Combat, shocked to see Professor there. He smiled and I smiled back, seating myself in the back.

"What is the definition of combat?" Professor asked us.

"Killing people." exclaimed a blond girl cheerily and who went by the name of Molly.

I rolled my eyes, facing her. "Combat isn't just killing. In fact, it's not killing at all. It's simply a great way of defending yourself, others, and the world, just like the X-men do for humans and themselves." I said. "Plus, it's an awesome work out."

"But where do our powers come into all of that?" Molly asked directly to me

"Nowhere really." I stated. "We only use them in emergencies and if we're saving someone or a teammate."

Professor nodded. "Excellent Ava. You've been studying."

I smiled softly. "Here and there."

From then on, the rest of the class was interesting and went by quick. Well, after I nearly bit off Molly's head for not shutting up when I was listening to Professor talk and she'd ask me questions. I swear that girl was as dumb as a doe-doe bird.

After the bell rang, Professor told me to meet him in his office.

Nodding, I followed a few minutes after and saw the other X-men there, including Logan who raised a brow at me; and John who sat on the floor. He glanced at me and I frowned, sitting between Kitty and Rouge who sat on the sofa.

They all faced me and I sighed. "Professor told you all huh?"

"You should've said something." Jean said.

"Look, Stryker being here is my problem." I stated, getting a glare from Logan.

"No, he's a danger to all of us."

I shot from the sofa. "No he's not!" I hollered at him. "You just don't get it! Zin and I have been running from this man from the time we could walk! And here we are, at this beautiful and safe haven where I'm stating that we're safe when, all of a sudden, Stryker pops up out of nowhere with a threatening message. So don't tell me that he's a danger to all of us! He's after me and Zin! Not you guys!"

Everyone was silent.

Then Zin's voice rang out in shock. "Stryker's here?" she sounded frightened but was trying to fight back the fear.

I looked at her, unable to talk. Silence fell between us and all I could do was nod; dumbfounded that I hadn't noticed her before. Zin's face contorted with fury "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY?!" she screamed. She jumped off the chair she had occupied and stalked right up to me

"How could you do that to me? After all we've been through?" She paused, emotion seeming to surround her. She looked for an answer from me, but I still couldn't give her one; and her anger came right back to her

"WHAT THE HELL AVA?! CAN'T YOU SAY **ANYTHING?!**"

"I wanted you to be safe. Be happy." I finally stated as I slowly shook my head.

She growled. "Do I look happy?" she asked. Her voice turned icy and she spoke with a power that shook the air "I'm so angry with you that I swear, if you touch me….well, I do wonder what you'll look like when I'm done." she turned and a sight of tears welling didn't avoid my notice as she ran out of the room, her little braids flying in plain fury.

Me? I stood still, no clue what to do either.

After a few minutes of realizing I'd really hurt Zin, I simply sat back down and remained quiet as the X-men chat about keeping me and Zin in hiding. Held here until Stryker went away. However I knew he'd never go away until he either stole our abilities or killed us. By the time everyone came to a conclusion that Logan and Jean would keep an extremely close eye on Zin and I, we were allowed to leave.

I practically ran out and into the night-time. The sky was clear, the full moon glowing and casting powdery white lights on me; my skin was light and my hair was washed in its bright sheen of endless white. I sat on a metal bench.

"Hi."

I jumped at the voice, turning to see John standing there.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

He sat. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I spat, glaring at him. "Not doing as instructed? Or nearly giving me a funeral?"

He swallowed. "Um, the funeral part." he laughed a bit. "Well, at least we can save that money for something more important."

I glared at him. "You're such a dick." I went to stand when he grabbed my arm, rising. He was a bit taller than me so I had to look into his deep almost emotionless eyes.

"I'm really sorry." he said surly, his eyes shaking a bit. It was as if he was trying to prove through his eyes that he really was sorry. "And you're the most important person to me. I know I'm a jerk but I do love you Ava. And I promise I'll never hurt you again."

I snatched my arm away. Then grabbed his collar and pulled him forcefully down. My lips planted on his. I then let him go and he looked more shocked then grateful. I punched him hard.

"Ow!" he hollered, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?!"

"Not kissing me back."

He smiled, blushing a little as he planted his lips softly on mine.

"Better?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah." We kissed for a solid two minutes, even though it felt a lot longer. We parted and I blushed, looking down. Then, angry again, I punched his other arm.

"The heck? Ava!" he hollered. "What was that for? Kissing you wrong?"

"No. Nearly killing me!" I hollered. Then punched him again.

"I didn't do anything that time!" he hollered.

"You made me fall in love with you." I laughed.

He snickered. "So, you want to have sex now hottie?"

Frowning, I smacked his head. "You really are a jerk." he smirked and I only pecked his cheek. "But you're my jerk." holding hands, he led me to my dorm. Coming to our dorm, he gave me a bear hug.

"And I'll make sure Stryker doesn't touch you." he promised.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Love you."

I blew him a kiss. "Love you too jerk." I then opened the door and closed it behind me to see Zin sitting on my bed, smirking at me.

"I'm still angry at you. But can I see a sudden appearance of two lovebirds?" she asked, well, it was more like a statement. She then sang, "Ava and John sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her. She gasped, grabbed hers and threw it at her. Before we knew it, we were in a full on pillow fight. At the end, we were on the floor, laughing. Once we calmed I looked at her. "I really am sorry. And I was only looking out for you."

She sighed. "I know. Just make sure you tell me if Stryker is here. Wait, is that why you kept following me these past few weeks?"

I nodded. "I didn't want Stryker to grab you up."

She hugged me. "Oh Ava, you'll always be my best mate!"

I hugged back. "You too." she got off me and I laughed. "Now we have to find a way to get you and Quentin together."

Zin stuck out her tongue as she grabbed my pillow and hit me in the face, causing me to laugh.

**(Zin's POV)**

We sat at the window seat and the watch on my wrist chimed midnight, Ava was staring out into the night like the forest would suddenly show us the way to Stryker. Maybe it would, you never know how far the extent of Logan and Ava's senses actually go!

Suddenly Ava's gaze snapped my way and she said

"Promise me; promise me you won't ever go into those woods alone. Please Zin, you're the only one I have left."

My turtle-neck sweater and long-woollen gloves itched on my skin as I nodded slowly, tears prickling behind my eyes. She pulled me in for a hug and I avoided my cheek from colliding with hers, her well-being just as much a priority for me as mine was for her. We sat with our arms around each other staring at the stars and wondering whether our families were ok up there, all alone. One thing I remember from last night is when I whispered to her

"You know Ava, there are two things I want for Christmas. One is for you, and every other mutant at this school, to be safe. And two, well two is slightly different, I want daggers."

I think she gave me an are-you-freakin-serious look; after that I went to bed and had a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Ava, guess what day it is?!"

She groaned and rolled over "What day is it?"

"I said guess" as I punched her lightly on the arm. She pulled the cover over her head and groaned again

"Um, it's Thursday?"

I pouted and replied "be more specific or I shall have to turn on the shower!"

She rolled onto her back and pulled the cover back down to her chin, "Just tell me Zinaida or I am going to be in a really bad mood for half the day."

I sighed and sat down on the side of her bed, "today is December the 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve."

Ava rolled her eyes at me and asked

"You really had to wake me to tell me that? I thought you were a good friend, I guess I was wrong."

My eyes went wide and I gave her a hug, mumbling back to her

"I'm sorry; I just thought you would be happy that it's almost Christmas. The first ever Christmas we have had and we haven't been afraid for our lives!"

"Don't jinx it. But yes, I am happy that you can finally be safe for one Christmas. By the way, what do you want to do today; it's the first day of the Christmas break."

Oh, that's right; we don't have classes today, oops! I guess I shouldn't have woken Ava so early, if she sees a clock, she is going to KILL me! "Um, well, I have a choir practise today with Kitty because I'm singing in the Christmas dinner tomorrow. But you know, we could go ice-skating on the pool if we asked Bobby to freeze it."

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I should be able to sweet talk Bobby while you're at that choir practise thing". Ava turned her head sideways and blinked, her face gaining one of irritation. I looked at where her gaze was and carefully got up from the bed, just in time too. Ava jumped up with anger written all over her face  
>"Why the hell did you wake me up at 8 o'clock in the morning?! You could've woken me much later, but no, you had to wake me at 8 in the freakin morning!"<p>

I heard the door creak open just a few meters behind me and Logan's voice

"Ava, Zin, breakfast is going to be cleaned up in half an hour; you better get cracking if you want to eat."

Ava glared at me but I turned and fled down the stairs (narrowly avoiding a collision with Logan), hearing her feet come thumping after me.

* * *

><p>It turns out breakfast was bacon and eggs; something I skipped because I wasn't feeling very carnivorous that very day. Then in choir I was the only girl who was an alto (low singer, sopranos are high singers) and there were no guys, therefore I was not able to sing very many notes set. I stormed out halfway through and Ava found me in the corridor<p>

"So I am guessing you won't be singing at the service before dinner like you were planning to."

Her legs were crossed and she leant casually against the wall, I grunted and replied

"I will neither be singing nor attending it."

She raised her eyebrow's at me and looked amused at how annoyed I was

"You do realise that the service is compulsory, and anyway, you probably don't want to break any rules, we aren't the ones paying for our fees are we now?"

I rolled my eyes and said

"I'll just go somewhere they can't find me for an hour, or I'll hide under one of the tables in the dining room."

Footsteps echoed in the near silent hall - many students had already retired to their rooms for the evening – and our heads turned to face Jean. She smiled kindly at us and I quirked an eyebrow, she came up to us and spoke directly at me

"If you don't wish to participate or spectate the service, I would be glad to have your help in the preparation of the meal. It doesn't all just happen like magic, unlike in Harry Potter."

I smiled and nodded content with my position for tomorrow. Ava then looked directly at Jean

"If you don't mind me asking Professor Grey, what is your age restriction for joining the X-Men?"

Jean's face looked strained and she answered carefully

"Professor Xavier prefers for you to be in your final education year before you start but exceptions can be made. However, I would not advise either of you upon joining, you already have enough on your hands; especially, with a few of your fellow class-members."

Her eyes twinkled knowingly and I blushed, however Ava somehow managed to keep her face one colour. She walked away and we headed towards our room, me excited that there was only one day till Christmas and Ava excited because we were still safe!

* * *

><p>"Hey! Professor Drake! Bobby!"<p>

At that final call he turned and faced us with a smile on his face, his face starting to look prickly from growth of a moustache.

"What can I do for you two girls?"

I looped my arm with Ava's and had a careful grip of Quentin's hand – though not touching it directly, due to a glove – and wiggled my feet

"Do you think that you could freeze the swimming pool completely? Please, so that we can skate on it?"

He chuckled and started to lead the way to the pool. My duck down coat was keeping me nice and cosy and I had a new set of ear-muffs on, excited for the evening to come where we could count down the minutes to Christmas Day. In my hand I had a pair of ice-skates, black with red rose swirls and freshly sharpened blades (Mwahahahahaha!).

Bobby set down his bare hand on the surface of the water and we watched at second by second, ice spread across to the other end. We cheered as it finished and I gave him a hug of gratitude

"Thank you sir!"

And with that he sat down on a bench to supervise us and we struggled to be the first ones to put on our ice-skates and start slipping and sliding.


	11. Drummer Boy

**(Ava's POV)**

Today was December 25. Which meant that after all those long days, weeks, and months of waiting, it was finally Christmas morning. Hurray for me! So not. I'd ended up with a bad sprained ankle after I tripped over—wait for it—my ice skates. I'd tossed them carelessly on the floor of our dorm before my shower. After showering, I forgot and had opened the door, tripping over them instantly. I meat to land cleanly, but because of my slippery feet, I fell awkwardly, twisting my ankle in the process before crashing on the floor. I'd clutched my ankle for dear life, screaming loudly and where I then cried my eyes out (yes, strong Ava cried like a baby).  
>Anyway, we all were gathered in the huge decorated living room and, not only did I ache from the slight pain my ankle still produced whenever I stood too long, but I had to suffer through what felt like an eternity of carols. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Silent Night, Drummer Boy, and Twelve Days of Christmas (the one song everyone pretty much screwed up on). There were more songs sung, but I wasn't in the mood and honestly? I'd rather focus on my ankle than the four to ten year old kids butchering Twelve Days of Christmas to death.<br>Professor spoke a bit then thanked everyone for attending—something I couldn't understand having a thanks for since everyone lived here in the first place. Once he added a bit more on how being grateful to have those around us healthy, safe, and happy, he announced the gift-giving. And boy, did his small speech on "Giving is better than getting" go straight down the drain.  
>All the young mutants practically trampled over each other as they raced to the highly decorated Christmas tree that had mounds of presents underneath it. Professor and the other teachers simply laughed as they joined the hyper active and aggressive (yes, there was a power fight over whose Ranger Danger toy was whose) students. All and all, I knew one way or another that Molly was just about ready to beat Stephan up if he didn't hand over the Plasma Gun he purposefully kept shooting green ooze in her neatly styled curly hair.<br>As the teachers assessed them, and the other fights that would flair here and there, I spotted Zin with Quentin whose face was aflame. He'd been crushing on her for what seemed like ages and he was taking too long to admit that he did have feeling for her.  
>But not for long.<br>Grinning, I stood from the chair I'd been sitting in, slowly making my way over to them. Until I yelped quietly as a flair of pain shot up my ankle. I started to fall sideways before an arm looped around my waist, steadying me.  
>I smiled. "Hey jerk," I replied fondly to my boyfriend.<br>John smirked. "Hey Hottie." he pecked my cheek. "So how did you think of the songs?"  
>I gave him a look as we came to Zin and Quentin. "They sounded like dying fish."<br>John burst out laughing. "So cold. So horribly cold!"  
>Zin lightly punched me. "Ava, be nice. Especially since I was singing also."<br>"Yeah, with the tweens. You know, the ones who didn't butcher a song?"  
>"Technically speaking, Twelve Days of Christmas is one of the most messed up carols during the holidays." Quentin stated like he was freaking Einstein.<br>I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for making me feel dumb."  
>Quentin shrugged, smirking as he said, "Doesn't take much. You pretty much do it on your own."<br>Zin gasped in mock horror as John lunged, but I pulled him back. "Relax. It's only an attempt to get you in trouble." I stated. "He wants you gone to get to me."  
>Quentin blew out air. "As if. You're not the prettiest girl here."<br>"Oh?" I questioned with an arched brow, literally having to shove John back as he still tried to get to the know-it-all teen after his insult directed at me. "Then who is?"  
>"Can't say."<br>"How come?" asked Zin, completely oblivious of what I was conspiring.  
>Quentin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she won't like me back."<br>I nudged John hard and, after a couple of winks and beckons from my head toward the two friends, he finally got the drift. He grinned, eyes shining in mischievousness. "You won't know if she likes your or not if you don't ask her out." he stated.  
>Wow, John was diving straight into the chemistry. I was simply hoping for a puppy-love confession. Quentin shifted his weight, unsure of what to say. I smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What does she look like? Act like?"<br>Quentin blushed like a fanboy. "She's super pretty with mostly dark blond hair with white streaks. Her eyes are navy grey with tinted white. She's pale but short. She's super smart, kind, friendly, and just… just… amazing!" he sighed blissfully.  
>I glanced at Zin who was smiling. I nudged her. "Well?"<br>She gave me a quizzing look. "What?"  
>Did she really just… UGH! I grabbed her shoulders. "You Zin!"<br>She stared at me, then realization snapped into her blank face. "Oh! OH!" she blushed. "_Oh_, he was talking about me."  
>John and I smacked our foreheads in sync.<br>Zin then tapped Quentin who was beat-red in the face. "I like you too cutie." she then pecked his cheek, causing him to instantly pass out.  
>We all laughed.<br>I stopped seconds later though as a harsh and forceful wave of danger washed over me. If not for John, grabbing me when he did, I certainly would've fell. Grasping half of my bearings, I shoved John back and fled out the room. "Bathroom!" I hollered at them over my shoulder.  
>Coming to the front door, I burst threw into the wintery air. I heard footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Zin come up to my side. "What's wrong?"<br>"I thought I told you to—" I screamed as bunch of snow plowed into my back, sending me sprawling down the cement stairs as a sickening crack erupted. On my hands and knees, I fell into fetal position, clutching my knee that I knew was fractured horribly bad. First my ankle, now my knee. Could this get any worse?  
>A pair before arms grabbed me out of nowhere. A hand holding a cloth laced with sleeping gas covered my mouth. I couldn't do anything. Literally, with my reinjured ankle and twisted knee, I couldn't even land a kick—not that I'd dare to because of the heart lurching pain I'd be in.<br>Hating myself for not being able to keep Zin safe, I felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness fall over me. As my eyes slowly started to close I heard Stryker's evil voice in my ear.  
>"I have you. Now for your little sister."<br>A permanent curtain fell over me and everything went black.

**(Zin's POV)**

I watched as Ava shoved John away from her and headed towards the door  
>"Bathroom" She called over her shoulder; however she went left not right. John called out after her "Hey Ava! It's the other way!"<br>However, Ava did not reply and so, as I gave John a careful hug (I wasn't sure what Ava was worried about, but if she was like this, there was something wrong), I also whispered to Quentin who was still passed out on the floor "I love you". Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran after Ava, who, thankfully, was only at the front doors.  
>She turned and faced me, and as I was puffing I managed to ask "What's wrong?" she looked at me, worried, and replied "I thought I told you to-".<br>My face was paralyzed as Stryker came up behind her, kicking her with ice cold boots to make her fall. She screamed as a cloth was placed over her face and I unfroze myself and screamed loudly. Stryker bent down and whispered something in her ear, but I just screamed even louder as Ava's eyelids glued themselves shut.  
>I heard the pounding feet of the X-Men behind me but my rage over-whelmed me and flames made their way out of mouth. Stryker was only a few feet away and when I looked back at him, his nose looked <strong><em>very<em>** shiny and his hair was singed. Walking forwards, I didn't even notice when I stepped over Ava's unconscious form, I reached out my hand, ready to hold Stryker until he died. Ready to feel his life ebb away. However before I could get there, I was knocked off my feet by a strong gust of wind. Growling, I knew exactly what- more likely who, did it, and I yelled over my shoulder while battling the wind  
>"Back it off Storm! I'm only giving this guy what he's always deserved, what he has done to so many other MUTANTS!"<br>My anger surged and I breathed out, surprised at the power I had driven myself to. I heard a scream next to me as the storm calmed down, and I laughed (ok, maybe I was going slightly insane, but this man had ruined my best friend's life).  
>I heard a voice inside my head and scowled "Zinaida this is not right. This is not you; you do not fix something by killing someone." I screamed out in anger and yelled back "Professor, try telling that to Stryker."<br>Even angrier, I breathed out one more time and found a power within me that I had never had before. The flames whispered in my ears as the spiraled _let us go master, we shall destroy everything master. _**No!** I told them **do not harm the mutants, I only wish to harm the MRD and STRYKER! **_But master- _**NO! **I cut them off **I control you! I WILL control you! Do as I say, and rise!**  
>The flames danced around me, licking my legs as the wind swayed beside them. I rose into the air with the power of the flames helping me to be steady. I sighted Stryker and moved slowly towards him, the flames obeying my every wish. As I came closer I called out to him "Turn around Stryker and face me! I am here for every single mutant you have ever tortured and killed!"<br>He turned around, but something about the smile on his face put despair in my heart. He had a young boy in his grasp – a knife at the boy's throat, and coming up beside him was a teenage boy that I had only seen in photo's; he was who I believed to be Thomas. The very same Thomas who Ava struggled against Stryker with, but this Thomas was dragging Ava along like a rag-doll, and he had a crazed look on his face that told me he had been brainwashed.  
>Stryker called back to me and I was vaguely aware with the X-Men coming back up on my right, and Ava opening her eyes, slowly but surely.<br>"Oh, dear sweet, Zinaida; I have been waiting a long time to meet you! But you know what is even better? You're going to come with me, back to my sweet little home."  
>I frowned and dropped to the ground, holding a leash on the flames and keeping them swirling above my head.<br>"In your dreams Stryker, why would I ever come with **_you_**?!"  
>He grinned, his eyes holding a crazed look, holding the knife even tighter against the boy's throat.<br>"Why you would come with me? I'll tell you why!" He motioned at the boy whose life was on the line "Unless you and your big sister Ava come with me, this boy will die. I am sure that neither of you two want that to happen."  
>Beside him, Ava stirred and looked up at the person holding her<br>"Thomas! Thomas is that really you?" Brainwashed Thomas kicked her in the head but the blood only lingered for a few moments before a scab formed and the wound healed – courtesy of her fast healing – and asked brainwashed Thomas "What are you doing Thomas? You're supposed to be a good guy."  
>Then Ava looked directly at me, her drugged state only slightly better,<br>"You know what we have to do Zin, and you know the consequences. We would never allow a young boy – let alone a mutant – to be killed if we had the choice to save them, step forward Zin and we can save him."  
>I nodded, sad for Ava that this was happening. But I was also sad for the boy, especially for what was about to happen. I reached out my mind and searched for his, that man who had taught us to be ourselves and not be afraid. The man who; as much as he was limited physically, could hold so many people to admire him. At this very moment I hoped he was listening as I mentally relayed over what was going to happen.<br>Tightening my grip on the flames still swirling in the wind, my nervousness, tiredness, anger, and every other emotion got caught in my words  
>"NOW!"<p> 


	12. Silent Night

_In the arms of the angel_  
><em>fly away from here<em>  
><em>from this dark cold hotel room<em>  
><em>and the endlessness that you fear<em>  
><em>you are pulled from the wreckage<em>  
><em>of your silent reverie<em>  
><em>you're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>may you find some comfort here<em>

Angel - Sarah McLachlan

* * *

><p>(Zin's POV)<p>

The flames shot towards Stryker like a swarm of angry bees, and I focused with all my might to keep that boy safe. In the corner of my eyes I saw the MRD start to emerge, but shook it out of my mind, the boy's safety is more important. The flames reached them and I shouted at the flames **do not harm the boy! **_But master, you are not strong enough to keep control for that long-_ **NO! I will control you, do not harm the boy! **_Please master- _**NO! DO NOT HARM THE BOY! **_As you wish master. _The boy's face emerged and I ran forwards, releasing the flames to go forward as they pleased.

Scooping the boy into my arms, I swung around and ran towards the mansion doors, seeing Ava fighting with Thomas at the same time. The mansion doors opened and I saw Quentin and John there, ready to shut the doors after me.

Soon my feet were pounding against the oak floors and I skidded to a stop. Quickly I let the boy go and I said to him, my voice exhausted

"What's your name mate?"

He blinked "'my name's Isaac, what's yours?" at the end of the sentence he cracked a smile. I smiled back at him and said

"My name is Zin, and that girl out there is my best friend, her name is Ava."

He nodded and said "thank you for taking me from that man. He said he was going to bring in Miss Deathstrike to kill me if I survived."

My eyes widened and I stared at Quentin, could this really be true? Quentin nodded; he must've been reading my thoughts. I frowned and got up suddenly, Ava needed to be told. Lady Deathstrike could kill even Wolverine and Ava. I readjusted my hair and gave Quentin a hug, tears welling in my eyes, fear for my life and everyone else's.

"I have to go back out their Quentin. You, and everyone else, know that I do."

He nodded and hugged me back "Although I do not wish for you to go back out, I know it is inevitable."

I laughed, he was speaking like the legendry Thor that had been on tv in recent weeks. I released him and walked over to John, offering my gloved hand. He shook it and I said to him

"No matter what happens, know that Ava loves you."

He nodded, his face stoic.

Turning on my heel, I found that my left leg was hard to move. Looking down I grinned and picked up Isaac.

"Hey little mate, I have to go back outside but I'll be back in a bit ok?" He nodded "Good! Now you behave for Quentin while I'm gone." He nodded again and I gave Quentin a look that said; if you mistreat him, I will have your skin.

I walked towards the doors and shoved them open, immediately reaching for my hidden blades. I ran forwards and stabbed the guy who was about to attack Jean from behind, yelling to Jean

"How's it going?"

She laughed sarcastically "Oh you know it's just a tea-party!"

I shook my head "I never thought the day would come when you would be sarcastic. How many are there still alive?"

She didn't answer for a bit as I slashed and stabbed another 3 MRD officers. Doing a backflip, I landed right beside Jean again and she answered

"There are about 50 left."

"Oh….shoot!"

All I got in reply was a grimace; we both leapt forwards and maimed the guy coming up behind each other. Nearby we could hear the war cries of Wolverine and Ava as they fought off more MRD officers. I ran off to where I thought Alpha might be and saw a strange sight; Thomas was handcuffed to the tap and he was trying to climb up the wall upside down.

Shaking my head, I continued onwards and saw Ava facing off against Stryker and a few of his officers and Wolverine facing off against his brother (I should've known that Sabertooth was going to be in this).

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Lady Deathstrike sneaking towards Ava, ready to stab her through the middle. Wolverine had also seen and was getting ready to run at Lady Deathstrike. In those few seconds I calculated that he would never get there in time, his face said that he knew that too; so I sprung forwards in a leap that changed everything.

I saw a face in front of mine, it was Lady Deathstrike. Reaching out my hands, I grabbed her neck and didn't let go until seconds after she had gone limp. Only then did I cough up my first mouthful of that red, metallic tasting, substance. It dribbled down my chin as I felt myself fall to the ground; of course, I would've punctured a lung. She was aiming for Ava after all, and Ava was a good three inches taller than me, then again so was Lady Deathstrike.

Ava fell to her knees beside me and her voice echoed in my ears

"Stay with me Zin! Come on! Keep your eyes open!" She sounded like she was starting to cry "Come on! Stay for me and stay for Quentin! PLEASE!"

I started a coughing fit that drowned out any other sound, I was vaguely aware of Ava or someone holding my head up of the ground.

Memories of Ava and I when we first met flashed across my mind, our young innocent minds having fun in the snow. Ava and I when we had our first crushes, boy was I a bitch when it came to other girls who liked my crush!

Looking at Ava now, she is so much more mature but so much gentler. A slap stung my face and my eyes shot wide open (I hadn't even realised they were closed), and Ava whisper yelled at me

"Keep your eyes open MATE! We're together till the end of the line!"

I nodded and coughed again, sighing as a flame came out and almost burnt off Ava's eyebrows.

"You know Alpha, I think it may be you who lives longer now." I started off quietly "How the hell am I supposed to survive this anyway?"

She shook her head and said to me

"Don't you dare start thinking that way Zinaida Viktoriya Keiji!"

I shook my head, pounding feet coming towards us. Voices started to combine with each other and I looked at Ava in despair, she wouldn't be able to hear me over this. I'm not going to survive this anyway.

I summoned up as much oxygen as possible and breathed out, calling to the flames one final time.

**Do my bidding and form. **_Master, you will not survive. _**I know. **_As you wish master, and good luck, we shall see you soon. _

The words - Merry Christmas - formed in the sky as the voices became distant, I whispered to my best ever friend

"Have a **very** merry Christmas Alpha, and…call me Magma."

I could feel myself slip away, feel the heaviness of my body leave me. I watched as Ava hugged my body closer and cried, her shoulders shaking as Logan comforted her. Tears slipped down my face as I saw Quentin running out of the mansion screaming. Then…I embraced the arms of death.

(Ava's POV)

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Zin!" I hollered, feeling my heart skip a beat. "Please wake up! Wake up!" My arms wrapped themselves around her lifeless body as tears slipped down my face, each breath shaking my whole body. "You have to wake up." I whispered desperately. But I knew she wouldn't.

She was gone.

A muscly arm slid around my shoulders and squeezed me, trying to comfort me. I heard the pounding of feet against the cold, hard snow as Quentin came out the mansion doors to see Zin…dead. Quentin knelt beside me and I heard him start sobbing.

In the corner of my eye I could see Storm, Scott, and Jean head back inside, their faces sombre. However, Logan stayed beside me; grief written all over his face. She must be cold, I thought as I looked down at Zin's pale face. Shaking my head, I gathered my arms under her body and surprised Quentin by picking her up and walking towards the mansion.

"What are you doing?"

His newly broken voice was beside me, and I turned to see the pink haired face looking up at me with a fierce expression. I could tell that my face was cold towards him, but I just didn't care. I blinked and replied simply, "She must be cold."

He walked beside me the entire time, even when we walked into the emptied entrance hall with only the Professor there. I laid Zin down on the wooden floor boards and kissed her on her forehead, my little sister no longer wearing her brave mask. Her face looked so soft, and her lips were curved slightly into a smile. However, a pained expression were in her still-open eyes, and I carefully lay my fingers on her eyelids; closing her eyes for the last time.

A thundering sound came through the air and I stood; that noise was very familiar to me. Quickly, I headed towards the door but and ran back to Zin, brushing a white streak of hair out her face. "I'll be back Magma."

I ran outside. A black helicopter sat on the lawn and a dark skinned man—with an eye patch over one eye—stood beside it, apparently waiting for someone to come outside. My claws extended and I growled, my eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man didn't flinch, his one good eye staring straight at me. Instead he said to me, "I am here to talk to you about becoming an agent for SHIELD."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-going-on-about. "SHIELD, right, cause I know _exactly_ what that is."

The man allowed himself to smile a little, making him seem slightly more human. "SHIELD is an organization that monitors threats and keeps information that the world isn't ready for yet. SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

I nodded, suddenly very aware of the blood stained lawn and dead bodies. I also finally noticed the Professor beside me. Looking back at the man I scrutinized him; he held himself with importance and deep tenseness within his eyes you could just see that he was watching me very carefully. It's as if I was a threat to his life, and, given the claws I had, I probably was. I frowned and stated, "You still haven't answered one of my questions; who are you?"

"Nick Fury."

Well, with that last name, least I knew he had a short temper. "And what made you come all the way out here to tell me this? Can't you see I'm grieving?"  
>He nodded. "I do. However, this opportunity isn't for questioning or waiting. I need you and—"<p>

I frowned. "You need me? You have an organization with plenty of other agents under your nose and at your instant command. What the hell do I have to offer?"

"Skill." he said simply. "Bravery. And ultimately, sacrifice. You're an agent by heart, protecting by throwing yourself in danger."

I watched him. Besides his stern face and burning eye to make me comply, I thought it over. I could stay at the school and continue to feel sorry for Zin's death while comforting Quentin over his loss. But then again, joining SHIELD did mean I could continue doing good in the world and possibly seek revenge on missions that probably included me beating up some bad guy—a bad guy I could take all of my anger out of.

Quentin touched my shoulder, beckoning at Fury with a soft, comforting smile. "Go." he said. "You need to. I'll be fine. And you'll be able to visit too." he faced Fury.

"Right?"

He nodded. "On vacations."

I looked at the others, tears in my eyes as they all smiled comfortingly. They wanted me to go. They knew I had to.

_Save yourself before you lose yourself big sister…_ Zin's voice somewhat whispered in the sudden chilly wind. I looked at her body as the wind blew around my hair. _Go!_ Whispered her voice once again in a gentle manner.

I smiling, I wiped away the tear that slid down my face. "Okay," I whispered, facing Fury with a strong posture as I walked up to him and held out my hand, putting on a brave face. "I'll join."

Before I knew it, I'd hugged everyone and was in the helicopter with Fury across from me. The helicopter lifted and I waved one last time to my one and only family. Knowing I was leaving Zin behind, I close my eyes to sleep, wondering what SHIELD had in store for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sequel is up and it is called Misfits Only Get One Life. Enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
